


Peter and The Heiress

by sauciemel



Series: Peter and The Heiress [1]
Category: Blackpool, Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler meets Detective Inspector Peter Carlisle. What happens when they both fall for each other? Then the Rose has to go looking for the Doctor. What happens when The Doctor leaves his Metacrisis behind? Will this be the end for Rose and Peter? What happens when Peter gets hurt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Blackpool and Doctor Who Crossover

Rose was sat in her little office at TORCHWOOD, it had been a year since that horrible day in Norway on Bad Wolf Bay, the day her heart had been broken. The day that fate had decided she and the Doctor were to be parted forever. She had stayed there on that beach for hours after he had faded, just sitting on the sand looking out at the waves and crying, her Mum, Dad and Mickey had given her space and time, but then they had to leave. 

Rose was destitute for a few weeks after, locked herself away and made herself ill, but she gradually pulled herself out of her stupor and threw herself into her work, she couldn’t travel with the Doctor, but she could use what he had taught her to help this world. So her Dad had put her to work, they had drawn some plans up for defences against aliens and then the blueprints for the Dimension Cannon, a piece of Technology that had been used before but it had stopped working and they had found something new and were now rebuilding it.

Her Mum had given birth to her little brother a few months before, but now her Dad was on her back to take a break, have herself a little holiday a few weeks before they started working on the Dimension Cannon properly. She had said she didn’t want a break, but then Pete pointed out that she hadn’t had a break in over a year and he wanted her too, she agreed to a few weeks but somewhere in the UK.

“Ok where do you want to go to?” Pete had asked her when she was at the mansion that night.

“I hadn’t really thought, you know.” 

“What about Blackpool Rose, you always wanted to go there when we were back on the other Earth?” her Mum chipped in.

“Really?” piped Pete.

“Yeah, Granny Tyler used to take Mum there when she was little and she always said she had fun, so yeah and I wouldn’t be too far away if anything came up you know.” Rose looked at her Dad.

“Rose, you will go there for a few weeks, no work, no stress just peace and relaxation Ok.” he gave the look that only a Dad could give.

“Ok, I will try, but don’t give me all the glitz and glamour; I just want to be plain old Rose Tyler you know.” 

“It may be a bit hard, I mean you are the Daughter of the Vitex Millionaire and the Founder of TORCHWOOD so it may be a little hard, but I think we can manage it.” he smiled.

“Right then you will go at the weekend; I will make the arrangements tomorrow.”

Rose smiled at her Dad; she could actually do with a change of scenery.

***

Detective Inspector Peter Carlisle was heading back to Blackpool at the weekend, he wasn’t looking forward to it but he wanted to pay his respects, Sheyenne was arranging the service for the ‘beloved wife of Rev Ripley Holden, her Mother’ no mention of Peter anywhere, but then she had hated him with vengeance ever since he came into their lives those 5 years ago.

5 years, it didn’t seem like 5 years since the Mike Hooley case, he hadn’t actually gone to fall in love but he had and he thought that Natalie loved him too, but she had been in a stale marriage and he was there, she had left Ripley even moved to Glasgow with Peter, they had been fine at the start, first year was fine, but then a big murder case came his way and she didn’t like that she was left on her own, Sheyenne’s marriage failed in less than 8 months, she was pregnant too, so Nat had gone to Blackpool to help her. Peter had encouraged her to do this, didn’t want her and Sheyenne to fall out, another year passed, Peter solved the case, got the man convicted, what he didn’t expect was that Ripley would come back into Nat’s life, but deep down I think Peter knew that Nat’s heart was in Blackpool with Ripley.

He had sat down with her and asked her that when he found out that she had been spending more and more time back at her old house, Danny lived there now with his partner and had let his Mum stay there when she visited, then he let his Dad too, Ripley had found God since the Hooley case and was a changed man, Natalie saw the Ripley she had fell in love with, they hadn’t actually divorced, so Peter had asked her where her heart lay, and she had told him, she did love Peter, but it wasn’t the love she felt for Ripley, so it was with a heavy heart that he told her to go back to him, just as Ripley had done for him, he only wanted to see Nat happy. So she had gone back to him, 

Peter loved Nat but he resided to let relationships be and get on with his work. Then came the Cybermen invasion, Natalie and Ripley had been caught up in it and both killed, it had torn his heart out, even though she had gone back to Ripley, he had attended the Funeral but stayed at the back, now he was going back for the 1 year anniversary, he had a couple of weeks leave so he had took them.

He had packed what he needed, booked into the Metropole Hotel again, he was driving there in two days’ time, he wasn’t looking forward to going back to Blackpool, but it would be complete closure for him.

****

**That Weekend**

Rose had told her Dad that she wanted to go by train to Blackpool, he had wanted her to go by Zeppelin, but he gave in to her and let her go by train. She hugged her Mum, Dad, Mickey and Jake too, gave her baby brother a kiss and got on the train.

**

Peter had set of early for his drive down to Blackpool; he tried to take his mind off things by listening to the radio.

‘the weather will be bright and sunny this weekend, warm to with temperatures at 26 in north west of the country, in other news, astronomers are still baffled by the disappearance of over 30 stars in the sky, so far there has been no comment from any of the governments about this we will keep you informed’

“Stars disappearing.” Peter switched the radio off, he reached into the small space, grabbed one of his lollies, and placed it in his mouth, and another hour and he would be at the hotel.

**

Rose settled into her compartment, she had it all to herself; she took out her book and settle down to read it. She must have nodded off because she woke as they were pulling into Blackpool Station, she quickly got up and got her things together and disembarked the train.

**

Peter pulled into the car park of the hotel, he switched the engine off and sat back, he looked at the hotel before him, it was where he and Nat had spent a time together, he felt a twinge of sadness for what he had with her and then he lost it, would he ever find that one true love, he was 36 years old, divorced and lost a love he wasn’t what people looked for in a perfect partner. He sighed and stepped out of the car.

He went to the boot and got his suitcase and headed for the lobby,

**

Rose had gotten a taxi from the train station straight to the hotel; she was just getting out of the taxi. She headed for the lobby.

**

Peter had gotten to the reception desk and got his key, Danny had left a message saying that they would be at the churchyard at 14:00pm on the Saturday afternoon. Then he headed up to the third floor.

**

Rose arrived at the reception desk and got her key, the lady told her that her bags would be taken up for her, but Rose told her she could handle them herself and she did so, she got her key and headed for the third floor.

After she had gotten to her room, she threw her case down, went to the window, and looked out at the view, she could see the sea and the beach in front of her, she was drawn to it, so she turned and left to go and walk on the beach.

**

Peter had put his case on the small couch in his room, then he looked around, they had redecorated the place, so some things were different, he was glad of that he had fond memories of Nat but he had come to close that chapter of his life, he felt boxed in so he decided to go for a walk. He grabbed his keys and left.

**

Rose was sat on the sand gazing out at the sea, it didn’t seem that long ago she was sat on a different beach, her heart broken as she had lost the man she loved more than anything in the world, she couldn’t help but let the tears fall.

**

Peter had grabbed a packet of candy floss as he headed down to the beach, there were a few families running around, couples hand in hand, he sighed he would never have a family now, he was in his late thirties who would want him now, then he glanced and saw a young woman, a beautiful woman crying, he couldn’t help himself he walked towards her.

**

Rose wiped the tears from her eyes and then looked as a man was walking towards her, her heart stopped, she held her breath, it was the Doctor, and how could it be him. She shook herself and took a deep breath, he was wearing a pair of dark blue trousers, a white shirt a blue tie he looked different but the eyes, the hair and the look on his face, had he come back for her.

“Ye all right there?” 

The dream was broken by the Scottish accent, this wasn’t the Doctor. She looked at him.

“I said are ye ok?” Peter repeated his question.

Rose realised she looked like a dumb blond and answered him. “Yes, sorry I’m fine, just bad memories from the last time I was on a beach, thanks for asking.” she gave a smile.

Peter looked at the woman, that smile was dazzling; he felt a warmth when he looked at her, “Glad to hear that you’re ok,”

She smiled, “So you here on business or pleasure?”

“Neither really, here for closure, you?”

“Clearing my head, before I head back home to work,” she sighed.

“May I sit down” Peter asked

She nodded. “So you’re not from round here then?” 

“No, Glasgow, here for a week, what about you that’s not a northern accent, Londoner I would say.”

“Yup, spot on, don’t know how long I will be here for, don’t know where anything is or what to do, just choice this place as a whim, so I guess I should look around, you wouldn’t know the best place for a coffee would you?” 

“Funny you should ask that, I was just heading for one, would you care to join me?”

Rose looked at this man, this man that looked like the Doctor, she knew he wasn’t, so she nodded and they got up and dusted the sand of themselves and headed for a coffee

Peter took Rose to his favourite little coffee shop across from the tower. 

“So how long you were here?”

“Just got here today, what about you?” Rose asked as she took a sip from her coffee.

“Same, just checked into the hotel and then came out for some air.”

“Oh what hotel you staying at? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“No, at the Metropole. What about you?”

“The same” she grinned.

“Come on tell me where you are really staying?”

“No truthfully third floor the Metropole.” Rose told him.

“No way, I’m on the third floor to that is just freaky is it not?”

“Wow, strange that.” Rose felt a bubble of excitement in her tummy.

“So introductions, my name is Peter, Peter Carlisle.” 

“Rose, Rose Tyler, nice to meet you Peter” she smiled at him.

“Tyler, Tyler that name rings a bell for some reason, anyway, how’s the coffee?”

“It’s fine.” Rose smiled. 

Then an older man and a lady came in and they looked at Rose and started to whisper. She had thought this might happen and had hoped it would be a bit longer before someone recognised her. Then the couple headed for Rose.

“Excuse me dear, but you are Rose Tyler, Pete Tyler’s daughter?”

“Yes I am thank you.” Rose smiled and went into her hostess mode.

“I told Bill here it was you, I just wanted to say your Dad is doing a great job, I love his healthy drinks.” the lady shook Rose’s hand and then turned and left.

“So, Pete Tyler, Vitex Pete Tyler,” Peter said

“Yup, that’s my Dad.” 

“Ok, well I now know, you are the daughter of a millionaire, your name is Rose, you like your coffee with 2 sugars and just a drop of milk, and you have bad memories from a beach.” Peter recapped

“Very observant, you should join the police force.”

“Already did. Full title and name Detective Inspector Peter Carlisle Glasgow division.”

“Ok, so you’re a D.I, Scottish, and here for closure, like your coffee black with 1 sugar, that right?”

“Spot on Miss Tyler.” 

They both laughed.

“So what are your plans for dinner tonight?”

“Mr Carlisle are you asking me to dinner?”

“Yes Miss Tyler I think I am” 

“Then I would be delighted to join you for dinner.”

“Ok then, shall we say in the lobby of the hotel at 7.30 pm sharp.”

“7.30pm sharp then, erm dressy or casual?”

“Erm, dressy I know a lovely little place.”

“Ok 7.30pm and dressy, that’s a date then”

Peter almost choked on his coffee. Rose patted his back, “You ok Peter?”

“Yeah, fine.” he finally stopped coughing. “Miss Tyler would you accompany me back to the hotel?”

“Why Mr Carlisle I will.” they stood and left the small coffee shop and headed for the Hotel.

***

Rose and Peter were gob smacked when they both got their room keys, he was in 13b and she was 13c. “Ok now this is getting weird, I mean rooms next to each other?”

“I know fate is throwing us together” Rose smiled.

“Maybe, ok then Miss Tyler shall we meet here at 7.30pm sharp?”

She nodded. “Then I bid you farewell until then” Peter then walked into his room.

Rose smiled and then entered her room.

***

Peter stood with his back to the door, he had just asked the Heiress to the Vitex fortune out on a date, and she had accepted. He ran his hands down his face. “Right first things first shave and shower.” then he went to the en suite.

**

Rose kicked her shoes off, she hadn’t expected that. A man who looked like the Doctor, but was so different from him. She had felt something between them but couldn’t put her finger on it. She smiled though; she had a date to get ready for.

****

Rose went to her en suite and ran a bath, poured some bubble bath in. Then she went to her case and pulled out her clothes, she threw them in the bottom of the wardrobe, then she came across her little black dress. It had spaghetti straps and was just above the knee. She chose some gold dangly earrings and necklace to go with it and her black heels. Then she went off for her soak in the tub.

**

Peter took his bag from the small couch and pulled out his black pants, white shirt and black tie. He places his bag in the bottom of the wardrobe. Then he took his toiletry bag and headed to the en suite.

***

Rose put her hair up and let a few strands hang down. Then she slipped her shoes on, checked her light make up, and looked at her watch. 7.24pm

**

Peter was tying his shoe laces and then tried his best to tame his hair but as always it wasn’t playing ball so he gave up, he looked at his watch 7.25pm, so he grabbed his mobile, keys and wallet and stepped out of his room.

**

Rose picked up her black and gold purse and headed out her room.

**

Peter saw Rose coming out of her room and his jaw almost hit the floor, she looked stunning. He walked towards her.

Rose turned and saw Peter walking towards her, his tongue just about hanging out. He reached her and Rose put her hand on his chin and pushed it up, “You catching flies?”

“Sorry, just erm you look erm stunning” Peter eventually said

“Thank you, you don’t look too shabby yourself”

“Ok then Miss Tyler care to accompany me to dinner?”

“Mr Carlisle I shall.”

***

Peter led her down to reception and then they got into a cab that Peter had ordered for them. It was only a short ride to the restaurant, it looked very classy, Peter smiled at Rose, Rose knew he was pulling the stops out for her because he knew she came from money but she didn’t want him too. “Let’s go in shall we?” Peter put his arm out, but Rose didn’t move. “Something wrong?”

“Peter look are you sure you want to take me here I mean...,”

“Rose, look it’s our first date I want to take you somewhere special and this is it so come on.” Peter took her hand in his. “Ok, just wanted to make sure.” and she followed him.

They spent the next couple of hours chatting about their lives and likes whilst eating and drinking a delicious red wine, which left them both a bit tipsy, as they weren’t big drinkers.

Peter paid the bill, wouldn’t let Rose pay half so she said she would pay the cab fare.

They headed outside to wait for the cab.

“I had fun tonight Peter; I haven’t been able to relax like that for ages so thank you.”

“My pleasure, I haven’t had fun like that for a while either and I’m glad as I have a very awkward day tomorrow.” Peter sounded deflated. 

The cab came and they headed back to the hotel, they walked up to their rooms. Peter had gone quiet.

“Peter are you ok?”

“Just, lot of memories here for me, not all of them good, listen I know it’s a cliché but you want a coffee?” Peter reached into his pocket for the room key.

“Sure I would love a coffee.” 

Peter opened the door and then let Rose in.

***

He made them a coffee, Rose took her shoes off and sat on the small couch and Peter sat next to her. “It was a few years ago now, I was sent here on case, murder case, and I ended up falling for the main suspects wife.” Peter started

“Ok,” Rose picked her coffee up.

“Well it interfered with case, I knew who had done it but couldn’t do that to Natalie, so Ripley, her husband told me he would let her go without a fight, we were happy for a while, but then her daughters marriage broke down, so she came back here to help her and ended up back in the arms of Ripley who had changed, it broke my heart, then came the bloody Cybermen and Nat was killed, it’s been a year now so I’m here to close that chapter of my life, here I am in my thirties, divorced and broken.” Peter then took a large gulp from his coffee.

“Peter, that is so sad, I am so sorry, you deserve to have happiness in your life,” Rose looked at him she felt at home with him, felt more for him in the few hours they had spent together than she had for the Doctor, this man she couldn’t be in love this quick.

“You ok Rose?” Peter placed his cup down.

“Peter I have to tell you something, you can’t breathe a word, as a policeman I know you won’t, but as a friend and hopefully more I need you to promise me you won’t say anything.” Rose looked deep into his eyes.

“You want to be more than friends?” Peter looked at her and moved closer. But Rose stopped him. “First promise me not to breathe a word, and hear me out and then see if you still want to kiss me.”

“Rose what is said in this room stays here.” 

“Ok, I am not from this world, you know of the Cybermen and that there are bad things out there, have you heard of TORCHWOOD?”

“Everyone has heard of TORCHWOOD,” Peter answered.

“Well everything you have heard is true, and I work for them, I came here from a different Earth.” Rose went on to explain about her and the Doctor and how she was separated from him, but that she was over him, also that he looked like Peter but they were different. Then she paused.

Peter sat back. “Ok, your Pete’s daughter from a different place, I look like an alien from your time, and you can’t see him again ever. Ok”

“You think I’m mad don’t you?”

He shook his head, “Even a mad person couldn’t make that up, I believe you Rose, and like you said to me you deserve happiness, I think that for some reason we have been pushed together by fate to help heal each other.” Peter then turned back to Rose and kissed her softly on the lips.

Rose kissed him back, then he deepened the kiss and put his arms around her and Rose put her hands in his hair. They kissed for what seemed like hours, they parted out of breath,

“You really want to get involved with me?”

Peter nodded, “I felt drawn to you the moment I saw you on the beach,” 

Now it was Rose’s turn to move in for a kiss, she ran her hands through his hair as she kissed him. Then they parted.

“Rose…, I …, want to…,” Peter struggled with his words. 

Rose put her finger to his mouth, “Shh.” then she stood in front of him and pulled him up. She leant close into him and kissed him deep.

Peter cupped her face in his hands, then he pulled back, “Rose it’s not that I don’t want to believe me but I need to compose myself for tomorrow.” his voice filled with sorrow.

“That’s ok Peter, we have plenty time.” Rose kissed the tip of Peter’s nose.

“Could you still stay though, I need you to stay.” 

Rose nodded, and then she and Peter stripped down to their underwear and climbed into bed. “I’m sorry Rose, it’s just I need to be clear headed.”

“Peter I understand, I do, now shush and get some sleep.”

Rose cuddled into Peter until she felt him drift off to sleep, then she let herself fall asleep.

***

Peter woke first, he stretched out then felt the warmth of a leg and an arm across his torso, then he remembered, he turned and saw the mop of blond hair and Rose fast asleep, he grinned, how had he got so lucky. Then he realised he needed to get up and get dressed for to meet Danny. He gently shook Rose.

“Mmm five more minutes Mum.” murmured Rose.

“Rose, you need to wake up.” Peter whispered.

She opened an eye and then blushed, “Sorry, forgot where I was for a moment there, you ok this morning?”

“Yeah, thanks for last night, very understanding of you, but I am afraid I have to leave you and get dressed now, well coffee first then dressed.”

“Of course you want me to leave?”

He shook his head, I shouldn’t be more than a couple of hours and its only 8:00am so you can sleep a bit longer, and I will bring breakfast back with me if you like.” Peter leant in and gave Rose a kiss.

“Now you know how to spoil a girl, I shall be right here for when you get back” she kissed him back and then snuggled back into the bed.

Peter boiled the kettle and had a cup of coffee, then he went and freshened up, he came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and using another to dry his hair, he looked at Rose who had fallen back to sleep and she was on her front and the sheets had ridden down to her waist, she looked like an angel like there, he brewed another coffee, then got out his black jacket, black pants, a new crisp white shirt and a black tie, he had polished his shoes the night before for his date so he was ready, he walked over to the bed and kissed Rose’s back, “See you soon sleeping beauty.”

Rose mumbled in her sleep and he turned and left.

***

It was cloudy outside, even though it was supposed to be July, but Peter felt cloudy inside, he called to the florist on his way to meet Danny at the arcade and had gotten some lilies, Nat loved them and had them in the house they had shared, well Peter’s house, the only thing he had gotten that was worthwhile from his marriage to Jade.

So he headed to arcade, where it had all began all those years ago, Danny had closed it out of memory to his Mum and Dad, but had told Peter to come round the back.

So Peter did, and tapped on the door, a young woman answered the door, “Can I help you sir?”

“Erm I’m looking for Danny, Danny Holden, I am expected.”

“Ah are you Mr Carlisle?”

Peter nodded, the lady beckoned him in, Peter turned and looked at the new flats behind the arcade, and Ripley had burnt down the old ones. He went inside. Danny was up in the office, so Peter headed up, the arcade hadn’t really changed that much, the café was still there, few more dance mat machines but still all the old slot machines. Peter tapped on the office door.

“Come in”

Peter opened the door.

“Peter” Danny stood and shook his hand, “Glad you could make it, Lilies, and Mum loved those.”

“Yeah I know.” Peter set the flowers on the table and Danny told him to sit.

“I should warn you that Sheyenne is livid that you’re coming, but I told her you were a big part of Mum’s life too, so you know what to expect, but I know you loved Mum a lot and I owe you big time Peter.”

“Danny, that is all in the past, I’m sorry to say I haven’t come here for your Mum, well I have in a way, but its more for me I need closure I need to put it all behind me now, do you understand?”

“I do Peter more than you know, Dad had forgiven you, you know for what happened, and he knew how heart-breaking it had been for you to let Mum go as he had done for you, so I understand, and I hope you can move on with your life.”

“Thanks Danny.”

“Right then, let’s get going.”

***

The service was beautiful; Peter had told Danny he would stay at the back, just so he wouldn’t set Sheyenne off just yet. He had been the first to leave the church as soon as the service had finished, he wasn’t a religious man but he just needed air, he walked over to the memorial that had been erected to those who had been taken in the Cybermen invasion, he lay his flowers at the foot of it and found Nat’s name, “I hope you finally found peace Nat with Ripley, but I have to let you go now, hopefully I have found the one to be with, maybe you sent her to me, but it’s time to say goodbye, I won’t forget you Nat.” he kissed the tip of his finger placed it on her name. Then he turned to slip away and bam there was Sheyenne, crying and she saw him.

“What the fuck are you doing, you have no right to be here, Mum and Dad were happy till you, you jumped up arrogant Scottish prick decided you fancied a bit.” she went for him, Peter just stood there and took it, he deserved it after all he had split a family, she scratched his face, then Danny stepped in.

“Sheyenne leave it be, what’s done is done, it’s in the past now stop it or you could be done for assault”

“Oh I’d like to see the bastard try, would you Carlisle would you do me for assault?”

Peter shook his head, “Sheyenne, look I know your upset and all but…,”

“Upset, I lost my Mum and Dad to a bloody invasion, they had just gotten back together and were happy then they were killed, I blame you Peter, you shouldn’t of got with my Mum, but then again you think you can charm the knickers of anyone don’t you,”

“Danny I think I better go,”

“You sure Peter?”

Peter nodded, “It’s for the best” he shook Danny’s hand then left.

Peter could feel the sting of the scratches on his face from Sheyenne, he was just glad that he could walk away and didn’t have to deal with it he could close that chapter of his life, he did feel for Sheyenne but she had a new man and a son to help her through and her brother, Peter had struggled through it on his own.

He stopped at the local bakery, he at least had Rose to comfort him for today, and longer he hoped. He got hot croissants and pastries, then he popped into the coffee shop and headed back to the hotel, he had only been gone and hour and half.

****

Peter opened the door quietly as he could; he peeked in and saw Rose was still fast asleep on the bed, no blankets on at all now. He had grabbed some butter and jam from downstairs for the croissants. He placed them down on the small bench and then he slipped his jacket, tie off, and sat on the edge of the bed.

Rose looked so peaceful he didn’t really want to wake her, but he needed her at that moment he needed someone to hold him.

“Rose” he whispered in her ear. She stirred

She opened one eye, “Hi handsome.” in that word Peter just broke down, he had never cried in front of a woman before. Rose sat bolt upright and took him in her arms. “Oh Peter what happened?” she held him tight.

Peter hadn’t really cried over what had happened, buried himself in his work as always, after a half an hour he slowly calmed down.

Then he looked at Rose and she saw the scratches. “Aw babe what happened?”

“Sheyenne, I expected it, I’m sorry, you think of me as such a prick.”

“Peter, I don’t think of you like that at all.” 

“I brought breakfast, think it might be cold now though.” he pointed to the packets.

“So, come on let’s eat.”

They sat and ate and Peter told her what had happened.

Rose listened to him, he had tears well up again but he fought them back, Rose was shocked at how she felt for this man she had only met yesterday, but she had fallen for him, she could only hope he felt the same.

“Oh Peter, I am so sorry, you have been through so much,” 

Peter looked at Rose and in that moment, he knew he loved her and he wanted her, she sat there in his bathrobe and looked like a princess.

“Rose?” 

“Yes Peter?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Rose nodded. Peter got up and knelt in front of her, he placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her so soft and delicately, then he ran his hands through her hair and slipped his tongue into her mouth, Rose did the same with hers. Peter then snaked a hand down her front and undid the belt of the robe, he slid his hand in and cupped her breast, Rose moaned into him as he deepened the kiss. Rose ran her hands through his brown hair; it was soft to the touch. Then they parted for to breathe.

“Peter I want you.” Rose was breathing heavy.

Peter nodded, stood, and then moved them to stand at the bottom of the bed.

Rose slid the robe off and then undid Peter’s shirt, she ran her hands across his chest and then played with his nipples with her hands, he moaned, “You like that Peter?”

“Yes Rose I do” he breathed

Then she moved her mouth down and took one in her mouth, she bit and nibbled on his nipple as she played with the other.

Peter slipped his hand down and undid her bra, she slid it off, Peter shook his shirt off, toed his shoes off too, then Rose undid his belt, she popped his button and eased his zip down. He let his pants fall and stepped out of them.

“Rose lie down” he asked her.

She did as he asked.

He moved her up the bed and then kissed her deep, then he used little kisses to move down to her breasts, her nipples were erect, he took one in his mouth and toyed with the other using his fingers.

Rose closed her eyes and moaned as Peter bit harder.

Then he snaked his other hand down her tummy, placed his hand on her panties, and stroked her pussy through the material. Rose could feel her wetness, “Peter take them off please”

He let her breast go and moved down to her middles, he eased her panties off and threw them, and then he leant in and kissed her swelled pussy. Rose arched her back and his name escaped from her mouth.

Then Peter pushed her knees up so he could get better access, then he slid his tongue in, Rose almost screamed out as he did. Then he slid a finger in either side of his tongue, Rose balled the sheets. Peter then withdrew his tongue and made his way back up to face Rose, she opened her eyes and pulled him in close and kissed him, she could taste her juices on his lips.

Peter then slid in a finger, quickly followed by another, their kiss quickened and deepened as Peter thrust inside her with his fingers. Rose could feel her orgasm building up. Peter slid another finger in and then Rose clamped around them and called out his name as she felt her orgasm take hold. Peter felt her juices flow down his fingers, he kept them in until her orgasm left her, and then he took them out and sucked them clean as she looked on.

“Rose I need to be inside you I need to fuck you hard and hear you scream for me”

“I want you to fuck me hard and fast Peter I want you to come for me.” she panted

Peter whipped his boxers off and Rose took the opportunity to flip him on his back. She kissed him and then nibbled at his left ear and he moaned deeply. Then she let her hand slip down to his swelled cock and took it in her hand and she slowly moved from tip to shaft and then back up again. Then she moved down with her mouth, covering him in kisses, and then she reached his cock and took it in her mouth.

Peter buried his hands in her hair as she took him in as deep as she could, she tasted his pre cum and then licked it off, she licked his cock like it was an ice cream,

“Rose …I...need to…if you keep that up I will cum in your mouth,”

Rose stopped, “Peter do you have protection?”

He nodded, “Wallet.” Rose looked, picked his pants up, and handed him his wallet. He took a condom out.

“Erm, how do you want to do this?”

She took the condom from him, ripped it open with her teeth, opened it out and slid it on his hard throbbing cock, and then she manoeuvred herself over him and then lowered herself onto his cock and let him slowly slip inside her.

“How about this way?

Peter moaned “Yes Rose.”

Then she slowly began to move her hips, Peter thrust upwards with her, then Peter flipped them and Rose was under him.

“Slick move” she panted.

Peter quickened his pace; he knew he wouldn’t last long as it had been a while.

Rose felt her orgasm building again, Peter did to and he slowed down so he could draw it out for her and himself, he felt the rush of blood to his cock and knew he was ready to cum.

“Cum for me Rose” he whispered in her ear.

“Together” she panted.

So he grabbed the headboard with his hand and placed the other under her bum and pulled her in closer, Rose wrapped her legs high around him and thrust with him, then she lost herself to her orgasm as did Peter, he pumped until he had emptied himself and Rose’s orgasm had faded, then he lay on her, sweat glistening. He kissed her, and then he withdrew himself, went to the bathroom, disposed of the condom, came back, and lay on the bed next to Rose.

“Thank you Rose.” his breathing started to return to normal

“No Peter, thank you.”

“Sorry it was erm quick, been a while.”

“Peter that was fantastic, I haven’t had anyone make me cum with their tongue and fingers.”

“Really? You’re not just saying that to be nice?”

“Peter, I don’t lie, if that was you being quick, god help me when you do it again,”

“Oh so you want to do this again?”

Rose blushed, “Yes Peter, I want to do this again, and again, I want to fuck you till it hurts.”

“Rose Tyler, that sounds like a good way to spend the day.” he grinned.

***

They did indeed spend the day and night, shagging and sleeping, they ordered food up. And Rose was as good as her word, and fucked him until she hurt and he hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Rose awoke and the soreness hit her, Peter opened his eyes and he felt rather tender too.

“I think we over did it.” Rose said with a wince, 

“How about I get some ice and then we can get ready and go get some ointment or something and I can show you a little bit more of Blackpool?”

“Sounds like a plan, just one problem, I don’t know where my clothes are, and so could I borrow your robe till I pop to my room and get ready?”

“Sure take it, I will throw on my boxers and T-shirt, why don’t you grab some clothes then come here to get ready, I can soothe you and then you can get ready.”

“Ok see you in 5” Rose got up, put the robe on, and headed for her room. Peter grabbed a pair of clean boxers and through on his white t-shirt and headed for the ice machine at the end of the corridor.

Rose had just gotten in to her room when the phone rang.

She picked it up.

“Thank god, I have been calling since yesterday; I was ready to send a team to find you”

“Dad, sorry erm, turned my mobile off and forgot to switch it back on.” she slapped herself.

“Just as long as you are alright. So how has it been? You have been there a couple of days now.”

“Dad can I ask you something, it is sort of personal?”

“Rose ask what you want honey.”

“When you first met Mum, did you know she was the one for you as soon as you saw her?”

“Yes Rose, I took one look at her and I told my mate, that is the woman I’m going to marry and grow old with, why do you ask sweetheart?”

“I met someone Dad.”

“Really?”

“Listen it is a bit more complicated,” Rose then explained about Peter and how she had told him the truth and that he had still kissed her.

“Sounds serious, you have fallen for him haven’t you?”

“Yes Dad, and before you say it’s because of the Doctor it’s not, he is so much more, Dad, I …,”

***

Peter had gotten the ice and got back to his room but she wasn’t there, so he waited 5 minutes and still no sign so he went to her door and heard her on the phone, he didn’t mean to eavesdrop but as a copper, it was force of habit, then he heard her say three magic words.

***

“I love him Dad, I do, I never thought I could feel love again, but this feels deeper than anything I ever felt with the Doctor, but I don’t want to scare him off”

“Rose, do you think he feels the same about you?”

“I don’t know if he does feel the same.”

Peter took that moment and opened the door.

Rose looked as Peter stood there, “Rose, I love you too!”

“Dad, I erm…I erm…”

“I heard, call me soon” Pete rang off.

“Rose, I didn’t mean to listen but I am so glad I did, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you, and I know it’s a cliché but it’s the truth, I have never felt this way with anyone and that is the god honest truth.”

Rose was frozen with the phone still to her ear.

“Rose, are you ok?”

She shook her head, “I’m dreaming aren’t I, this isn’t real is it?”

“Rose Tyler this is real.” Peter took the phone from her hand. “This is real, I am real and I really do love you.”

“I love you too Peter” she finally said and kissed him.

***

Rose scooped her clothes into her case and moved them next door with Peter.

She pulled on a pair of shorts and a vest top, picked her strapless bra up and put it on.

Peter pulled on his blue pants and grabbed his old shoes and slipped them on, Rose slid on a pair of flat sandals. Peter had indeed used the ice to soothe her depths and she had done the same to him.

Now they headed to the chemist and bought some antiseptic cream, then they headed to the little coffee shop and took the coffee away with them.

Peter showed her the winter gardens, the tower, took her in the sea life centre. Then they stopped and had a bite to eat. Rose led him down to the beach.

“Rose, what exactly happened that day you first came here?” Peter looked at her, “I want us to have no secrets you know all of mine.”

“I was helping the Doctor to suck these aliens called Daleks and Cybermen into a place called the void, it’s the space between our worlds, well something went wrong and I had to push the switch back into place, but I couldn’t hold on, and I knew that I was going to end up in the void, I took one last look at the Doctor and I saw the fear and the panic in his eyes and then I felt my grip go I screamed.” Rose could feel the tears falling.

“If it’s too much you don’t have too.”

“I do Peter, I was falling then I felt a pair of arms around me, Dad had used the dimension jump to come and save me, I took a quick glance at the Doctor and then I was here, I banged on the wall and sobbed and begged to be took back, but the Doctor had closed the rift between our worlds. I was devastated, then a couple of weeks later I began to hear his voice whispering my name, I thought I was going mad, but it told me to follow it, so I told Mum, Dad and my friend Mickey, we packed up that night and followed the voice to a beach in Norway, called Bad Wolf Bay, which has is a link between me and the Doctor. Then he appeared, faintly at first then he fully, I couldn’t touch him just look at him, he was using a supernova to say goodbye to me, he told me that I was dead back on Earth. Then I finally took the chance and told him I loved him, and then he said my name and vanished. That is when I broke down.”

“Oh Rose, that is utterly heart-breaking.” he held her close.

“I know, Dad made me see a counsellor and it did help, but now I have you, and I have told you more in these 2 days than I told the counsellor in 6 months.”

“Just got one of them faces you know, good at getting people to talk.”

“So how long you been in the police force?”

“Oh it’s all I know, joined when I left Uni, got all the qualifications I needed and then at 19 joined the force, took me 10 years to get D.I and have loved it ever since, just got reputation for being a miserable sod and a prick as I kept myself to myself, just got on with the job in hand.”

“Well I have seen you sad, but I don’t think you’re a prick.” Rose kissed him.

“Well I’m glad for that.” he kissed her back.

“So Miss Tyler what happens when my week ends?”

“Oh do we have to look to the end of the week already?”

“I do Rose I have to head back up north and you have to go south?”

“We will just have to make time to see each other, I can come to see you and you can come down and see me, it just sometimes I get sent out on missions, I have one waiting for me when I get back?”

“Oh can you tell me?”

“Oh you will have to get clearance first?”

“You have told me so much already though?”

“That is about me not TORCHWOOD,”

“True, let’s just enjoy the last few days we have then.”

“Agreed”

***

The spent the next few days walking around Blackpool, he took her to the pleasure beach and they went on rides and they made love, gingerly at first until the cream had worked, then it was the morning of the last day.

“What time is your train?”

“20.00pm, so we have the whole day”

“How about a nice walk alone the mile?”

“That sounds divine Peter.”

Rose made sure everything was packed up, Peter was leaving the following morning, and he wasn’t looking forward to sleeping alone in that bed without Rose.

Rose had called her Dad and he had told Rose to get Peter to come to London ASAP so he could clear him for TORCHWOOD, he had also spoke about him joining the team as they could use someone like him, Peter had told her he would sleep on it and let her know about the job offer.

They strolled along the mile, they were nearing the arcade. Peter slowed almost to a stop. “Peter you ok?”

“That’s the arcade.”

“Well we can cross over the road and walk back along the beach?”

“Thanks.”

But then Sheyenne came out the arcade and clocked Peter.

“Uh oh” Peter said

“So you still here are you? And picked up a bit of skirt have you, that’s all you were good for a shag as mum put it.” Sheyenne spat at him.

Rose had kept her head down,

“Sheyenne look, I am sorry about what happened I can’t change that, but please just stop this you need to let it go.”

“Never, if you hadn’t of took a fancy to mum she wouldn’t have left Dad and they wouldn’t of been arguing that night and gone out for a walk to clear their heads when the Cybermen attacked and took them.” she screamed at him.

“I know and I’m so sorry.” Peter tried to say but Sheyenne slapped him.

Rose couldn’t stand it anymore “Look erm Sheyenne I know I don’t know you, but Peter loved your Mum, she wasn’t some shag he took a liking to, he is human like you and has feelings, you are just looking for someone to blame for the Cybermen taking your Mum and Dad, who knows, they might of stayed together or split up, but you can’t keep putting the blame on to Peter.”

“You have no right.” Sheyenne started to say,

“I lost someone I love and I can’t see them again, I blamed myself, then my Dad for a while, but I got help and I think you need it too?”

Sheyenne went to say something, then she broke down; Peter grabbed her before she fell to her knees. “Your right, Peter I am so sorry, I just don’t know what to do, I lost my Mum and Dad and I had no-one to turn to and I lashed out at you.”

“I know shh look, you need to speak to a counsellor or a therapist to help you deal with it Sheyenne, and I will be out of here tomorrow, you won’t have to deal with me anymore?”

“I am sorry Peter, and Rose thank you.”

“You know me?”

“Rose of course I know you, Vitex Heiress come on?”

“True, thanks”

“No thank you, and I hope you are both happy.” Sheyenne hugged them both, turned, and left.

“Well that was brilliant, you are brilliant Rose Tyler and I love you”

“I love you too Peter Carlisle, how about we head back to the hotel and give that bed one last workout before I have to go” Rose said with a wink.

****

Peter and Rose lay in the afterglow of their lovemaking, she looked at the clock, “Peter is almost half six, I have to get to the train station.” 

“I know, I just don’t want you to leave.” Peter sounded dejected.

“I don’t either, but I have to, anyway you’re going to try and see if you can get down to London at the weekend so it’s only a few days, I will phone you all the time, you will end up saying I’m sick of that Rose Tyler.” she leant up on her elbow.

“I will never get sick of you Rose, I love you so much it hurts.” he ran his hand down her tummy.

“I do to, I have never felt like this before, I kinda like it.” she bit her lip.

“I like it too” Peter took her in his arms and kissed her deep. “Peter I have to get washed and ready now.” Rose pulled away even though she didn’t want to.

She got up and headed for the shower.

Peter threw his own clothes back on and then boiled the kettle for a coffee.

Rose came back out after freshening herself up and then got ready. “Time for a coffee before I run you to the station?”

“Peter you don’t have to do that, I can get a cab and yes I will have a coffee.”

“I don’t have anything better to do, do I?” he made the coffee and handed Rose hers then sat down next to her with his own.

They finished their coffees and Rose collected her bags, Peter grabbed his car keys and they headed to his car. Peter put her case in the boot and then opened the door for her. Then he got in and buckled up.

“I will miss you Rose,” he reached over for her hand.

“I will miss you too; I will call you as soon as I get home and talk until we fall asleep?”

“Yeah that sounds good.” Peter started the car and headed for the station.

***

Rose got out of the car followed by Peter, she went to the ticket desk and picked her ticket up, and then she turned to Peter, “Well this is harder than I thought it would be.”

Peter took her to one side and put her case down, and then he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply and passionately. He took her breath away, she was gasping for air when they parted lips. “Peter Carlisle you know how to sweep a girl off her feet.”

“Aye suppose I do” he smiled, then the tannoy announced that Rose’s train had pulled in. “That’s my cue,” Rose kissed him and hugged. “I will call as soon as I’m home ok Peter, oh and Peter?”

“Yes Rose?”

“I love you” and she blew him a kiss.

“Rose, I love you too” then she was gone. She took his heart with him but she had left hers with him. Peter turned and headed back to his car.

***

Rose boarded the train and sat in her compartment, once again she had it to herself, then the train pulled away and then she let the tears fall.

***

Peter sat behind the wheel of his car, he bowed his head and let the tears fall freely for a few moments, then he turned the key in the ignition and drove to the hotel, he stopped at the local McDonalds and then returned to the hotel, he had asked if there were any messages but there weren’t, so he headed up to his room, he placed the food on the bench and kicked his shoes off, then stripped down to his boxers, he grabbed a handful of fries, he ate them and left the rest, he had lost his appetite, he crossed over to the bed and picked up the pillow Rose had been sleeping on and drew in her scent, then he curled up and fell asleep clutching the pillow.

**

Pete was at the station waiting for Rose, he took one look at her and knew he had been crying, “Rose, honey its ok.” he put his arm around her. It was well after midnight when her Dad dropped her at the flat. She got in the lift, she opened her front door, and saw the Roses on the table, she threw her keys on the small table, and went to the flowers, and she picked up the card, 

“I may not be there with you physically but know you take my heart wherever you go, I love you always your Peter xxx” 

She let the tears come; no one had ever sent her flowers. She kicked her door shut, grabbed the cordless from the table, and headed for her bedroom. She punched in Peter’s mobile.

**

Peter heard his phone ringing, he blinked his eyes open and saw it was dark; he fumbled on the dresser for his phone and flipped it open without look, “DI Carlisle.”

“You answer all your calls like that?”

“Rose!” he sat up wide-awake now. “You got there safely?”

“I did and thank you for the Roses they are beautiful.”

“A Rose for my Rose”

“Cheesy line that one Peter, did I wake you?”

“It was wasn’t it, yeah; I fell asleep after I came back from the station.”

“Oh poor thing well you have had some late nights recently,” Rose yawned herself.

“Oh you’ll be shattered after that train journey, why don’t you go to sleep?”

“Don’t want to, want to listen to your voice.” she sounded sleepy now.

“Listen I have one of my books with me why don’t I read to you till I hear you’re asleep?”

“You would do that for me?”

“I would do anything for you Rose.”

“I love you Peter, what’s the book?”

“Hamlet, one of my favourites?”

“Shakespeare, ok let me just get out of these clothes, 2 ticks.”

He heard her put the phone on the bed then rustling then she picked the phone up, “There all settled now, you may begin.”

“Twas the twilight hour as the guard walked…”

***

Peter heard Rose snuffling into her pillow and knew she was asleep, he hung the phone up, put his book back in his back and snuggled back into Rose’s pillow and fell asleep.

Peter got back home at dinner time, went through his post, just junk and bills, he had text Rose, who was at work and promised to call at around 1, so he put his laundry into the washer all accept the pillow case he had took as it had Rose’s scent on and he wanted to be able to smell her, he had to go to the station at 4 to find out if he was able to go to London on Friday and see if he had any new cases, he had just sat down to read through his letters when his phone rang, he looked at the caller and it was Rose.

“Hello lover.”

“Hello lover.”

“How are you?”

“Better now I’ve heard your voice, what about you?”

“The same although I do have something here to remind me of you?”

“And that would be?”

“The pillow case you slept on, I nicked it.”

“Oh you’re a thief Mr Carlisle” she mocked him.

“Now, now, so I will find out later if I can definitely come to London, if he says no then I shall have to pull a sickie.”

“Peter, well Dad has got the papers drawn up and the tests you need to do, I was wondering if you had thought about the job offer?”

“I have, and I think I will take it but I know we won’t be working together but at least I will be in the same place as you, I mean, there I nothing up here for me, no family, just a job and this house but I can rent it out, I will have to speak to the DCI about it, but firstly I have to get clearance first.”

“Oh that’s just a formality, you don’t get offered a job for it to be taken away, you will still be a DI working with our MET officers on normal and TORCHWOOD cases, so you will be stepping up.”

“I know, it is a dream come true to work for the MET,” Peter was truly happy.

“Well I will ring Dad and he can get the papers faxed to your boss, about a job offer, so it is all done properly, Oh look at that I have to go, got to get this bloody cannon thing working, will be able to speak more about it on Friday, I do have some bad news though?”

“Oh Rose, what?”

“I have to go out of town for a few days, I will be back on Thursday night though, and just I may be out of phone contact.”

“That’s quick, but it’s your job, at least ring me when you can, look I have to go got to get through these bills and get an ad up for a tenant for the house if I’m moving to London, then I will have to look for a flat there.”

“You will not, you will move in with me.”

“You want us to live together?”

“Yes I do, I want to come home and find you sitting drinking your coffee and stuffing your face, look I have to go, I will text and ring as often as I can, I love you Peter.”

“I love you too Rose, speak soon.”

**

Peter drove to the station and got there for just before 4 o’clock, he went to his desk, there were a couple of folders in his in tray, he picked them up and then he heard the voice of his DCI

“Carlisle, get your skinny hide in here now.”

“Coming sir.” Peter put the folder down.

“So, you come back from a week’s leave and then want a long weekend off too?” his DCI loved to shout at Peter, he had taken an instant dislike to him, more so when the Blackpool incident happened and since then Peter had gotten all the crappy jobs, was always on nights, he was glad that he would be getting away from it all soon,

“Then I get this” his DCI was waving a piece of paper at him, “A job offer from the Met to work with them and TORCHWOOD, bloody TORCHWOOD, so I will finally be bloody rid of ye.”

“Yes sir” 

“Well then, I suppose you do have a lot of leave built up, about 3 months’ worth, that should give you time to find somewhere to live and then start a fresh, so you work the rest of the week and then you’re gone, I don’t want to see you again Carlisle.” his DCI threw his signed paper work at him. “Finish up the loose ends on the case you were on and then Piss off.”

“Sir.” Peter left the office, then he sent a text to Rose, saying he had his paperwork signed, and that he had 3 months leave and would see her on Friday.

He sat at his desk, got the files out, and started on the reports he needed to write up.

****

Rose had text him late on the Wednesday night, she was thrilled that he had 3 months before he had to start work, that would give her time to show him round and get used to TORCHWOOD before he went to the met. She had told him she was fine and they had got what they were sent for and she would ring him the following evening after she had gotten back and debriefed everyone.

Peter had put an ad in the paper and he had a couple of people coming to view the house on Thursday, he had been boxing up his stuff and had put it into storage, he would get it sent up later, he had what he needed, and he would be getting a good rent for his house. He had just about finished on his report, had gone out on a couple of cases that he had started just to hand over all the info to the other DI’S now handling it.

***

Rose had gotten home at around 3 am after debriefing and giving the techs the piece of machinery they required for the Dimension cannon. She hoped they could get it working as it would help them to travel around quicker instead of zeppelins and car.

She threw her keys on the table and picked her mail up, mostly junk, she headed for a quick shower, she was shattered, she got washed quick and then wrapped herself in her robe, she picked her phone up and toyed with it, should she ring him, he would be asleep now, but she needed to hear his voice, it would go straight to voice mail so she put his number in and lay on the bed.

****

Rose listened to the ring, then

“Hello?”

“Peter, oh god I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“Rose, its ok I wasn’t asleep, just finishing some packing then heading off, got a long drive tomorrow.”

“I know, I can’t wait to see you and have you here in the bed next to me.”

“Mmm I can’t wait either, where are you?”

“Lying butt naked on my bed, thinking of you, I needed to hear your voice.” 

“So your naked, hang on.”

She heard the phone being put down, lights being switched off; the door being locked then he picked the phone up and ran up the stairs.

“Right, now we are both naked and in bed.”

“Wow that was quick?”

“Rose I wasn’t ready anyway,” Peter laughed.

“Ooo you tease, so what would you do to me if I was there right now?”

“Hang on till I put the speaker phone on.”

Rose did the same

“I would kiss your breasts and lick and nibble your nipples”

Rose took her nipples in her fingers and moaned.

“Then I would bite them, I would snake my hand down your tummy till I was at your pussy and tease you with a finger.

Rose did as he was describing, she moaned out,

“Then I would ease it in then out nice and slow till you were wet, and then I would slip another finger in and thrust in deep and hard.”

Rose arched her back and called out his name. “Peter I want to cum for you, make me cum” she gasped.

“I would then slip my hard throbbing cock into your wet pussy and fuck you hard and fast, are you fucking hard and fast for me Rose?”

“Yes oh Peter yes I am, I can feel you inside me, I’m…oh my god, Peter” her orgasm took hold.

Peter listened to her cumming and his cock was hard, he was ready for her.

“Oh Peter that was divine, now it’s your turn, I would lick your nipples and take your hard shaft in my hand,”

Peter placed his hand on his cock and closed his eyes, “Mmm Rose”

“Then I would take you into my mouth and suck you hard, as I licked and bit your head, then I would slowly take you from my mouth and then I would slide my wet pussy onto you and slowly fuck you slowly. Are you feeling me on your cock?”

Peter grasped his cock and moaned out, “Yes Rose I can feel you, I want to cum for you.”

“Then I would fuck you hard and fast as I screamed out your name and feel you explode inside me as I cum for you.”

Peter felt his orgasm and exploded onto his chest, he called out her name as he came. “Wow, Rose, that was...I love you, I need to erm clean myself and get some sleep, so I can fuck you good and proper tomorrow”

“Yes you can and I will do it to you to. Love you Peter see you tomorrow.”

They both rang off, Peter cleaned himself up and climbed into bed and was fast asleep dreaming of his beloved Rose.

Rose had cleaned herself up grabbed a quick snack and then fell asleep with her thoughts full of Peter; he would be with her tomorrow forever.

It was 6.00am in the morning when Rose’s mobile went off. She blearingly reached out, 

“Tyler here.”

“Rose, we have a problem, we have lost over 10 thousand stars in the past 6 hours, and I know Peter is coming today but I need your help.” 

Jake sounded panicked.

“I will be there in a hour.” she rung off, why were the stars disappearing.

***

Peter was up at 7.00 am, he had loaded the car with his 2 cases, he had a light breakfast and washed up after himself, he had one last look round and then put his shades on and locked up, he headed over to the estate agents to hand the spare keys over, the tenants were moving in around October, so the house would be empty for a couple of months, then he headed south and the long drive to London and to Rose.

***

Rose had gotten to TORCHWOOD and they were busy, she had gone to the lab, her Dad was there as was Mickey and Jake.

“Ok so what has happened?”

“Well it has been happening on and off for a few weeks, thought it was normal for this world, but then 10 thousand in 6 hours, that can’t be right,” Pete told her.

“Ok I don’t recall that ever happening on the other Earth, we need to keep a closer eye on it to make sure that we don’t lose something important, just to be on the safe side, get the Arcadians to monitor their space to, in fact let all our allies know so they can monitor it”

“We will get right on it,” Mickey and Jake headed off.

“Rose, I know you are bringing Peter in on Monday, so I won’t bother you this weekend unless it is of extreme importance.” Pete put his arm around his daughter, “I have never seen you so happy, neither has your mum, so tea at the mansion tomorrow, Mum’s orders.”

“Ok, I just hope Peter is ready for Mum”

Rose left and headed to the supermarket to have a lunch ready for when Peter got home, she also got in his favourite coffee, then she headed home and prepared a salad, some cold meats and cheeses and a cheesecake for after, she had wine chilling in the fridge, now all she needed was Peter.

***

Traffic wasn’t too bad, it was nearing 2.20pm, when he pulled into the car park of Rose’s flats, and he took his cases from the boot and then rang Rose.

“Hi, I’m down in the car park, which lift?”

“Wait I will come down”

He closed the phone.

A few minutes later the lift pinged and Rose came running towards him, he picked her up and swung her round, he kissed her deeply. “Oh I missed you Rose”

“I missed you more”

“Not fair?”

She kissed him harder. Then he drew back for air and picked his cases up, “So show me where I am living now.”

“Follow me.”

They headed in to the lift and then up to the flat. Peter stepped out and then through the front door, he dropped his cases and was stunned at the sight, it was huge, compared to other flats.

“Close your mouth Peter you will catch flies” he clamped it shut. “I know it’s a lot to take in, but it’s your home too, so you can bring some of your stuff down from Glasgow.”

“No, I will wait until we get a nice little house.”

“Oh I like the sound of that, a house with a lovely garden where the kids can play.”

“So you want kids?”

“Yeah, not now but in the future, you?”

“I would love kids, just don’t know what kind of Dad I would be.”

“You will be a great Dad, right you hungry?”

“Starved.” 

“Come this way Mr Carlisle.” she took his hand and kicked the door shut. She led him to the balcony, she had set a blanket down and sat him down, she had set the food out, “Just be a sec.” Peter sat down, he smiled.

Rose came back with two glasses of wine and sat next to him.

“You did all this?”

“Yup, I knew you’d be hungry, I have the weekend off too, unless it is extremely important, oh and one thing.”

Peter took a piece of cheese and popped it in his mouth, “That would be?”

“Mum wants to meet you tomorrow, for tea.”

“That fine, about time I met the in laws” he took a sip of wine.

“Oh the in laws.” Rose teased him.

“Well, I have moved all the way from Glasgow to be with you.” he teased back.

“Is that your idea of a proposal?”

“Well I was going to wait…,” he reached into his pocket.

Rose took a big drink of wine, her heart racing.

Peter took a box out and then looked at her, “Rose, I know it’s quick, but it feels right so will you marry me?”

****

“Yes I will.” she put her glass down and hugged him. Peter took the ring out and slid it on her finger.

“Thank you Rose.”

“For what?”

“For coming in and brightening my life up and giving me something to look forward to every day, I still have to pinch myself to make sure I’m not dreaming.”

“Peter, you brighten my day too, I never thought I would ever be happy here, but I am and now I am going to make you so happy.” she leant in and kissed him.

They sat feeding each other and drinking wine, the evening drew in, and they cleared the plates and stuff away. Peter took his cases into the bedroom, he stared at the bed it was huge, with black and gold sheets on, he put his cases over to the side, and then Rose came up behind him.

“You ok Peter?”

“I’m fantastic Rose; I have a 3 month break with the woman I love,”

He turned to her and put his hands on her hips, “I need to have a shower Miss Tyler”

“Oh, I just so happen to have one of those, and it’s big enough for two.” she had that look in her eyes. Rose went into the bathroom, turned the shower on, and got it to the right temperature and then she shouted for Peter, he was right behind her, naked.

“Wow, Mr Carlisle.”

“Yes Miss Tyler.”

Rose stripped as fast as she could, then Peter pulled her to him, he ran his hands up her sides as she drew in a breath. “Mmm I’ve missed you so much Peter.” she whispered. He moved his hands to her breasts and took her nipples in his fingers and teased them, “I have missed you to Rose”

Then he kissed her deep, parting her lips with his tongue and sliding it in and exploring her mouth, as she did the same with her tongue. He moved a hand down to her entrance and placed a finger over her lips. 

Rose shuddered at the touch of his finger. “Oh Peter,” she moved her mouth to his ear and kissed and nibble, she felt his cock twitching at her tummy.

Peter moved his head, took her nipple into his mouth, sucked, and bit lightly on it, and then he slid his finger in her hot pussy. She gasped as he did.

She grasped at his hair, “Peter I want you to finger fuck me here and now.” 

He slid his finger out and then thrust back in with two, she could hear how wet he had made her. She moaned as she felt her orgasm building. “Harder Peter, Deeper please I want to cum for you,” Peter slid another finger in and curled them slightly as he found her spot and she screamed his name out as her pussy clamped around his fingers.

Rose let go of Peter’s hair after the last of her orgasm had faded, Peter put his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. “Right shower and then your turn.” Rose pushed him into the shower.

Rose soaped up a mop and washed Peter all over, leaving his cock till last, she dropped the mop then slid down to her knees, she ran her hand up and down his shaft, “You like that Peter?”

“Mmm yes Rose.” Peter murmured.

“What do you want me to do to you Peter?”

“I…I want you to suck me Rose,”

Rose put his cock in her mouth and cupped his balls in her hands. She flicked at his cock with her tongue.

Peter closed his eyes, put his hands in her hair, and let her take control.

She pumped him hard and fast in her mouth, she tasted his pre-cum.

“Rose, please, I...I need to…”

She took him from her mouth, “You need to what Peter?”

“I need to be inside you when I cum.” he gasped.

Rose stood up and they stepped out the shower, they got dried off and headed for the bedroom. Peter had turned down the sheets already. He lay Rose down on the bed and then straddled her and kissed her. “Condom Rose?” 

“Drawer” she pointed. He quickly got one and ripped it open. Then he rolled it on himself. Then eased down to her entrance. Then he slid in and filled her.

“I love you Peter.”

“I love you Rose”

They both got into a slow and steady rhythm, until Rose felt her orgasm building and she quickened the pace, Peter matched her thrust for thrust until he exploded into the condom and felt Rose’s pussy clamp around his cock. He looked deep into her eyes.

“Rose Tyler, I love you so much.” he kissed her.

“I love you to Peter Carlisle.” and she hugged him hard.

Peter rolled off her and grabbed a tissue from the box, he took the condom off and wrapped it in the tissue and threw it in the bin.

“So, I think you need to tell me a bit about your Mum and Dad.” Peter cuddled her in close.

***

They spent a little time chatting and then Peter nodded off, he was shattered from the long drive down. Rose fell asleep not long after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter woke up and looked at the clock, 10.30am, he hadn’t slept that good since he and Rose were at the hotel the week before, had it only be two weeks since Rose had come into his life, he couldn’t believe it, he had fallen in love, moved to a new town got a brilliant job all in a fortnight, he couldn’t believe his luck.

Rose stirred beside him. She blearingly opened an eye.

“Morning gorgeous.” Peter kissed the tip of her nose.

“Mmm morning handsome.” she stretched

“Ok I shall go and make breakfast and then you can help me unpack.” Peter got up. He grabbed his boxers and headed for the kitchen.

***

He made coffee and pancakes, eggs and bacon, placed them on a tray and took them to the bedroom.

Rose had fallen back to sleep, Peter set the tray down on the table, and walked over to her side of the bed and sat down, he stroked her hair. “Rose honey, you need to wake up, breakfast is here for you.”

“Don’t want to wake up.” she looked at him, and then she smelt the food.

“See, would you care for breakfast in bed Miss Tyler?”

“I would if you would join me Mr Carlisle.”

They sat eating their breakfast.

“So your mum is Jackie, not this worlds Jackie but yours, and she has got a son called Tony he is 4 months old now, your Dad is the founder of Vitex and TORCHWOOD, Mickey Smith, is your ex, from your world but came here and stayed when the Cybermen attacked, Jake is from here and is Mickey’s partner, that about it?”

“Very good student.”

“Comes from all the interviews I have had to do over the years as a DI. So I think I should un pack and find something suitable for the meeting with the in laws.” he got up.

“I’ll take the tray back and put the dishes in the dish washer then come back and help you.” Rose grabbed her robe then the tray and headed to the kitchen.

Peter pulled his cases over and opened them, Rose was soon back, over the next couple of hours they had all his clothes sorted out into the wardrobe and the drawers, he had brought some books and they were stacked on his side of the bed, “So you like to read do you?”

“It helps me unwind from work; you know when I get bad cases.”

She hugged him, right then, so you know what you’re wearing?”

“Well you said casual, so pants and shirt as usual.”

“Peter we are going to have to update your closet, you need to add some colour to it.”

“Ok a blue shirt then.” he winked.

“That’s my boy.” she grinned.

Rose and Peter got ready, Rose had threw on a pair of ¾ white pants and a long pink spaghetti strapped top and pink sandals, Peter was as usual black pants but a blue shirt, no tie and no Jacket, it was still July and warm. 

The phone rang, “That will be the car for us.” she picked it up, “Peter you ready?”

“Yup, you?”

She grabbed her purse, phone and keys, Peter grabbed his wallet and phone, then Rose stopped him “You will be needing these.” she jangled keys in front of him.

“Thank you.” he kissed her, they headed down to the car.

***

The driver opened the door for Rose, and then Peter got in. He was nervous; he could feel butterflies in his stomach. He had just gotten engaged and was now on the way to meet his employer to be and he also happened to be Rose’s Dad. His palms were sweating and his mouth was dry, how he wished he had a sweet to suck on to calm him.

Rose looked and saw Peter had gone a little pale, he was nervous, she knew that much, so she dug in her bag and pulled out a boiled sweet. “Peter, here.” she handed him the sweet.

He looked at her and smiled. “Thanks Rose.”

“Looks like you need it, and don’t worry they will be fine, we don’t have to tell them we are engaged if you don’t want to?”

“Rose I want to shout it from the roof tops, I’m just nervous at how quick everything has moved on.”

She felt a knot and fear in her stomach, was he having doubts, had they moved too fast.

Peter saw the colour drain from Rose’s face when he had finished that sentence, “Rose, I don’t have any regrets, none at all, I am so glad you came into my life, I have never felt love like this before.” Peter placed his hand in hers as he popped the sweet in his mouth,

“Me neither Peter, I love you so much it hurts.” she cupped his hand and then lay her head on his shoulder.

***

They stayed like that for the rest of the journey, then Peter saw the mansion, it was huge. “Wow, you must have loved living here?”

“Didn’t really spend that long in there, needed my own space so Dad got me the flat, but I still have a room here.”

Peter looked at her, she had been through a lot, she needed to be loved, and he was the man to do it.

The car stopped, Peter looked at Rose, “Peter just relax and be yourself ok?”

“I will try Rose, I will.”

The car door opened.

Peter got out and then put his hand out for Rose, which she took; they thanked the driver and headed for the front door to the mansion. They had just gotten up the steps when Jackie came running out.

“Rose” she threw her arms around her daughter and hugged her.

“Mum” Rose hugged her back then stepped back, “Mum this is Peter, Peter Carlisle.”

“Nice to meet you finally Mrs Tyler.” he shook her hand.

“Nice to meet you to Peter, Rose hasn’t stopped talking about you since she got back.”

Rose blushed, Peter took her hand, “Well come on you two let’s have a coffee in the kitchen then Pete should be back with Tony, he has just popped out for some beers as we were out.” Jackie turned and they both followed.

The inside of the mansion was just as beautiful as the outside; Peter suddenly felt out of his depth, he gripped Rose’s hand tight.

Rose felt Peter grip her hand; she looked at him and pulled him a little closer.

“Ok so coffee ok for you Peter?”

“That’s fine Mrs Tyler.”

“Please call me Jackie I hate to be formal.”

“Ok Jackie coffee sounds good.”

“So how have you been Mum?” Rose hadn’t been to the mansion since she had left for Blackpool, she had gotten back and then work happened, she was on the phone to her Mum as often as she could but it wasn’t the same as a cuppa and a chin wag.

“You know, Tony is in his own room now, I am sleeping better, but I have got the benefit ball to help organise, so I am a little stressed with that, did your mission go ok Rose?”

“Smooth as silk, I couldn’t wait to get home to see Peter…... and you of course Mum”

“Rose, I know what it’s like to be in love and be happy that you are moving in together, I mean look at me and you’re Dad.”

“Mum, erm...”

“Oh right sorry Peter you have no idea, well you will once you have been here a little longer.”

“No Mum Peter knows about me you and Mickey and the Doctor.”

“Really, blimey that must have been a shock?”

“A little, but Rose saw me for me not an alien from where ever it was.”

“Gallifrey” 

Rose turned and saw Mickey standing in the doorway.

“Rose, Jackie and I assume this is our new recruit DI Carlisle?”

“Just Peter, I’m off duty” Peter tried to sound funny.

“Good, then I’m Mickey and you look after Rose, she is a special girl.” Mickey winked and then said, “Right have to dash Jake’s turn to cook tonight, Jackie tell Pete the file is on his desk and Rose more stars have gone, will inform you more on Monday, enjoy your weekend.” then he left.

“What did he mean Rose, more stars have gone?”

“Oh Mum you know Mickey and his riddles.”

“True, ok so coffee.”

Peter leant into Rose, “Rose, the stars have been disappearing it was on the radio.”

“I know, but we pulled it and put a blocker on it, can’t have people panicking, you will learn that very quickly, I’m just glad I don’t have to block you out as you will be liaison between the Met and TORCHWOOD.” 

Peter leant back and thought he had a hell of a lot of learning to do.

****

Rose watched as Peter and her Mum chatted, she loved watching him, then they heard the front door open,

“Jacks could you give me a hand love?”

“Won’t be a tick.” Jackie got up.

Peter slumped back in the couch.

“So you ok?”

“Yeah. Your Mum is lovely Rose”

“Ooo don’t tell her that she will kiss you.”

“Ok I shall remember that.” he winked at Rose.

Then Pete and Jackie came in.

“Dad.” Rose got up and hugged him and then she planted a kiss on her little brother’s head.

“Dad this is Peter.” Peter stood up.

Then Pete grabbed Rose’s hand, “What is this I see?”

Rose blushed, and then Jackie looked, “When did that happen?”

“Yesterday.” Rose looked at Peter.

“Well then I think a bottle of champers is in order.” Rose hugged her Dad. Jackie grabbed Peter and gave him a big kiss. He went bright red, “Welcome to the family.”

“Oh Pete, Mickey left a file for you and mentioned more stars had disappeared.”

“Ok, I will look in a minute; I want to celebrate my daughter’s engagement first.”

****

They spent the next hour sipping champagne and chatting. Peter felt at ease with Rose’s family, Tony had been taken up to bed by the nanny.

“Well if you excuse me I have a file to read, and I need a clear head for tomorrow.” he looked at Rose, “As will you two” 

Peter looked at him. “Ok Dad, we should call it a night really.”

“Oh you could stay here you know?”

“Mum, I can’t my pass and uniform are at the flat, I will see you soon.” Rose hugged her Mum. Peter stood up and shook Pete’s hand then Jackie pulled him into a bear hug.

“Right then, see you soon.” Rose pulled Peter away. “Sorry Mum can be a bit erm...you know forward.”

“It’s ok Rose, she is a lovely woman” 

“Ok so early night for us.”

Peter gave her a look. “Not for that Mr Carlisle, I assure you, you will need your rest you have a long few weeks ahead of you.” she winked

“Here was me thinking I had 3 months of making love to you and seeing the sights.” he winked back.

“Oh we can still do that I promise you,” she placed a soft and tender kiss on his lips.

*****

Peter heard the alarm go off, he switched it off and threw the sheet over his head, then he felt Rose stirring, he pulled the sheet down and looked at the naked angel lying next to him, they had gone to bed early but he had made love to her first, he ran his finger up her spine.

“Mmm”

Then he kissed down her spine.

“Peter?”

“Rose.” he ran his hand across her arse.

Rose turned her head and looked at him, “Peter, we don’t have time darling.”

“I know, sorry, couldn’t resist you.” he kissed her cheek.

“Ok, I will make the coffee, then shower.” he flung the blankets off as Rose sat up.

He made the coffee and brought back to the room, he handed a mug to Rose, then he took a gulp from his, he placed down on the table, and he got his work clothes out.

“Right I’m off for a quick shower.” he placed a kiss on her head.

An hour later and Peter was in the living room, he had a pair of dark blue pants on, crisp white shirt, blue tie and his jacket in his hand; he left his long blue overcoat, as it was a warm day, and he had shaved and tried his best to tame his wild hair.

Rose came out of the bedroom, she wore, black dress pants, a pastel pink blouse. A black jacket, she had her hair all clipped up.

“Wow Rose you look…, stunning.” 

“Peter, this is my uniform”

“So, you still look stunning.” he moved over and kissed her.

“Ok, so you remember the rules I told you?”

“Yes when we are at work you are Miss Tyler and I am a D.I I understand, no physical contact I know.”

“Well not unless we’re in my office and on our own.” she winked.

“Ok then.” 

The buzzer sounded, “That would be the car to take us in.”

“Shall we Miss Tyler?”

“Let’s Mr Carlisle.”

****

They got to TORCHWOOD, Canary Wharf, Peter played with his tie.

Rose looked at him, “Don’t worry about it.”

“I know, it’s just, I get nervous when I go for interviews and stuff you know, I will be fine once am in there.”

“Ok, I will have one of the staff bring you to my office when you’re finished, I no doubt have a lot of paper work to do.”

He nodded.

They stepped through the doors.

“Good morning Miss Tyler, Mr Tyler has left a pass for DI Carlisle and he is to go to the second floor where Mr Smith will meet him. Oh and these are for you.” the woman handed Rose a file.

“Thank you Sam.” she took the file and the pass and handed the pass to Peter. Rose clipped it to his breast pocket on his jacket; she placed the file under her arm and headed to the lift.

“Ok, my office is on floor 25, I will see you when you are finished.” she gave him a quick peck on the cheek then the door opened and there stood Mickey.

“Take care of my fiancée Mickey.”

“Will do Rose, Peter if you care to follow me.”

*****

The next few hours flew by, Peter was poked and prodded, asked questions, blood taken, different tests, then he had been told he was to micro chipped, standard for all TORCHWOOD employees, so they could be monitored in the field, then he was introduced to the Met officer he would partnered with, DC Frank Johnson, he seemed an ok fellow, he knew about TORCHWOOD and they would both be working at Canary Wharf and at the local station, so Peter was to go there the next day and meet the other coppers. Then Pete told them it was time for lunch,

“I will take you up to Rose’s office Peter, I have arranged for you both to have something to eat up there.”

“Thank you Mr Tyler.”

“Don’t mention it Peter.”

****

Rose had a stack of files on her desk, most of it required her signature, she had done about 50 or so signatures when she came to the next one, she read it and she slumped, she was to be sent out on a mission the next day, they had a piece of alien tech that needed to picked up as it was a part they needed for the Dimension Cannon. She had hoped it would be a bit longer till she had to go, but it couldn’t be helped, it was only to France, she could be back the same day if it was just a pick up and drop off, she got a message saying that her Dad had arranged for her and Peter to have a lunch in her office.

Then her intercom buzzed. “Miss Tyler, Mr Tyler and Mr Carlisle are on their way up and lunch will be here in 30 minutes.”

“Thank Sam.” Rose pressed the button, she ran her hands down her face, and she would have to tell Peter.

Her Dad and Peter came in.

“Mr Tyler.”

“Rose?”

“Ok Dad, how did it go?”

“I would say that we have a valued new member of TORCHWOOD, right I will see you after lunch Rose, briefing.”

“Yes Sir.”

Pete left, he closed the door.

Rose rushed over to Peter and kissed him hard and passionately, she nearly knocked him off his feet, she drew back for air.

“Wow, wasn’t expecting that, not that I’m complaining.” 

There was a knock on the door, Rose opened it,

“Coffee and pastries Miss Tyler, Mr Tyler mentioned it.”

“Thank you Sam.” Rose took the tray from her,

“Here you go Peter, caffeine and sugar fix for you.”

“Thanks.”

“So you think you did ok?”

“Yeah, wasn’t as bad as I thought, some mad stuff you have mind you, met DC Frank Johnson who am partnered with, have to go to the Met office tomorrow.”

“Speaking of that, I just found out I’m off to France.”

“When?”

“In the morning, but it’s just a pick up and drop off.”

“Would that be the part for the Dimension Cannon?”

“How do you know?”

“Your Dad mentioned about the Cannon and the stars, said I might find it interesting to have a mentor on this case you know, see how things go.”

“You mean.”

“After I meet the locals, I am to be posted here, I told them to start me early, and I couldn’t hang around for 3 months doing nothing.”

“So you are now.”

“As of 1 hour ago I became D.I Carlisle member of TORCHWOOD”

Rose left early in the morning with Peter, he was to go to TORCHWOOD first then be taken to the Met Police office. They headed up to her office; she grabbed Peter as soon as she closed the door and kissed him deeply. “I am so going to miss you.”

“Rose, you won’t be gone that long, but I know how you feel I will miss you to.” Peter kissed her back then there was a knock on the door, Rose pulled away from Peter, they both smoothed down their hair.

“Come in.”

Pete opened the door, “Sorry to interrupt but Rose the briefing is about to start and Peter DC Johnson is here to pick you up.”

“Ok,” Rose looked at Peter.

“See you soon Miss Tyler.”

“You bet DI Carlisle.”

Peter walked past Pete and headed for the lift.

“Rose, Mickey and Jake are waiting for you.”

“Yes sir, on my way.”

“Rose,”

“Yes sir.”

“Stay safe.”

“I always do.” she gave her Dad a peck on the cheek.

****

Peter arrived back at the flat at around 8.30pm, it had been quite a day, he had been introduced to the local Police Force, and had even gotten a case, a man had been reported missing then they found drugs and a gun at the man’s house and blood, so he had stayed a bit later, not that he was in a rush to get home as Rose wasn’t there.

He placed the keys on the small table in the hall, then he headed for the kitchen, he made himself a coffee and a sandwich, he walked to the table and sat down, everything seemed different, as Rose wasn’t there. He sat, drank, and ate in silence, and then he pulled out the files he had and read up on the few case notes from that day.

He had been looking at the file for a while when his mobile rang.

“Carlisle”

“Ooo say that again.”

“Rose,”

“Ooo go on for me.”

“Carlisle.”

“Full rank”

“Rose,”

“Please.”

“Detective Inspector Peter Carlisle.”

“Ooh that is so sexy, sorry, just missing you, don’t think I will be back before morning now, this little piece is proving a bit of a problem.”

“Nothing dangerous I hope?”

“Nar, look have to go now, see you tomorrow hopefully, and I love you Detective Inspector Peter Carlisle.”

“I love you too Rose Tyler,”

Rose giggled then rang off.

Peter smiled, he felt better for hearing Rose’s voice, he placed all the papers back in the files and put them on the table, and he rubbed his eyes, 

“Right shower and an early night I think.” Peter got up and headed to the bedroom.

*****

Rose had gotten the boys to drop her off at her flat, they would carry on and drop the piece of tech at TORCHWOOD, she would be there at 10.00 am for the debrief, right now she wanted a shower, a coffee and to climb into bed with her fiancé.

Rose quietly opened the door to the flat, it was in darkness, but she knew her way around the place, she looked and saw the bedroom door was shut so she stepped into the kitchen and made a coffee, she pulled off her boots, she hated wearing them but it was standard field uniform, she untied her hair and let it fall, she finished her coffee and noticed the files on the table. She smiled looks like they have put Peter straight to work, she switched the light off and headed for the bedroom, she glanced at the clock 3.05am.

She looked at the sleeping form of Peter, the sheet was only covering his bottom half, he was on his front arm across on her side and he was lightly snoring, she smiled, he looked do peaceful, she moved quietly into the bathroom for a quick shower then. She showered quick and dried off, she dried her hair the best she could then brushed her teeth, she switched the light off before she opened the door, she didn’t want to disturb Peter.

She moved across to her side of the bed, Peter had shifted whilst she had been in the shower, he was now on his back, the sheets had moved further down, lay just above his groin, he had an arm over his head and the other on his tummy, Rose looked at him and could feel the love she had for him pouring out of her. She slid into the bed and pulled the sheets up on herself, and then she lay looking at Peter. She slowly drifted off.

****

Peter woke up, he glanced at the clock 4.20 am, he groaned, at least he didn’t have to be at the station till ten, then he felt an arm on his chest, he looked across and saw the sleeping form of Rose, he smiled, he turned onto his side and watched her sleeping.

She was on her front, the sheet was lying across her pert arse, and he felt his cock twitch, 

He moved closer to her and cuddled her. She moved her head and her eyes flickered open. 

“Hello.”

“Back at you” Rose said rubbing her eyes.

“When did you get back?”

“Around 3 am” 

“You could have woke me.”

“You looked so peaceful sleeping Peter.”

“Thank you, but you could have still woken me.”

“Ok next time I will.”

Peter leant in and kissed her.

Rose moved onto her side and wrapped her arms around Peter’s neck; their tongues found each other and danced together.

Peter pulled her closer; she felt his cock on her tummy,

“Why Inspector did you miss me?”

“I did.”

“I wasn’t gone that long.”

“Rose I miss you the moment you are out of view.”

“And I you, I love you so much Peter.”

He kissed her deeply and hard. Then they pulled apart panting for air.

“Peter I want you to make love to me, I want to feel you come inside me.”

“What no protection?”

“I am on a contraceptive from TORCHWOOD, it will cover us Peter, and I want to feel you fill me with your seed.”

“If you are sure.” 

Rose took his cock in her hand and gently stroked it, “I am Peter.”

Then Peter rolled on top of her, “What do you want me to do Rose.”

“Make me wet and then fuck me Peter.” she gasped at the thought of him inside her.

Peter slowly kissed down her body, until he was at her folds; Rose put her hands in his hair.

Peter pulled her knees up to gain better entry, then he kissed her pussy, slipping his tongue in and out, then he slid a finger in either side as Rose writhed beneath him, moaning his name. He felt her arch her back, he withdrew from her and looked at her, 

Rose opened her eyes and looked down at Peter, he moved up and she pulled him in for a kiss, she could taste her juices on his lips. “Peter I want you inside me,”

Peter placed his hand down and placed his cock at her entrance, and then he thrust deep inside her, slowly but deeply.

Rose moaned out, she wrapped her legs around him and then her arms, Peter pulled her closer and then began to thrust in and out of her, hard and fast then slow and gently, he could feel her pussy clamping around him and would stop, he did this a few times, then Rose took over, she manoeuvred them so she ended up on top.

“Enough teasing Inspector I want to come and then you come.” Rose panted

Peter nodded as Rose moved her hips, he moved a hand down to her wet pussy and stroked her as she made love to him, he felt her clamp around him and she screamed out his name as she came, he thrust up and then flipped so she was beneath him, her orgasm fading, he built up the momentum and he could feel his own orgasm build.

“I love you Peter” Rose whispered

“I love you Rose.”

Then he felt her clamp down on his cock again and then he came.

Rose felt the heat of his seed inside her as they both came, she ran her hand down his back, and they were both breathing heavy and were clammy from their lovemaking.

“Welcome home.” Peter kissed her, then he got up and went to the bathroom, he cleaned himself up and brought a flannel in and cleaned Rose, then he climbed back into bed next to her.

“Will I get that type of welcome home after every away mission?”

“You might, now hush and sleep.” Peter kissed her and they both fell asleep.

And so the months started to fly by, Rose working on the Dimension Cannon and Peter on the Police force, he had yet to be called for to be liaison with TORCHWOOD yet, but he had settled in well, he got on with his DCI and DC, they had wrapped up a few cases, he and Rose were coming up to their one year anniversary, they hadn’t set a date for the wedding yet, Rose had told him she wanted to make sure that the Dimension Cannon was up and running properly then they could get married and have some time off. Then a murder case landed on his desk.

Peter opened the file, a man in his fifties had been found stabbed to death on the banks of the Thames, the DC was already there and forensics were on their way, Peter grabbed his long coat and headed to the crime scene.

He got there and he pulled a sweet out of his pocket and walked over to DC Johnson.

“So, do we have any witnesses?”

“A few sir, I am just about to ask them a few questions.”

“Let me Frank, you deal with forensics.” Peter placed his hand on his DC’s back

“Sir.”

Peter walked over to a young couple who were sat on a bench and had a bobby next to them, he took out his ID. “DI Peter Carlisle, could you tell me anything about what happened here?”

The young women looked at him and the tears flowed, “You will think we are mad?”

“I won’t” Peter looked a gestured for the bobby to go. “It’s just us now, I won’t laugh or anything, I will listen to you.”

The man took a breath, “We were just walking along when we saw a bright flash, thought it might be lightening or something, then that man staggered out and dropped this.” the man passed Peter a small metal device then he carried on, “Then I heard a terrible noise, a voice that sounded like it was screaming, a mechanical voice, then this red man appeared beside the man he looked at him then at us, then disappeared.”

“You see it’s mad isn’t it, that cant of happened” the woman said as she clung to the man.

“Oh I don’t know, listen you sit here, I will take this, I will get you both taken to the station where you can have a cup of tea and calm down.” Peter stood and placed one hand in his pocket.

“You believe us?”

“Yup, I do, strange world we live in these days.”

“That’s true, after that Cyberman attack,”

“Yeah well we know they are gone, probably some sort of magic trick or something, I will figure it out,” Peter waved for the beat bobby to come back, he told him to arrange a pick up for the couple and take them to the station, he would get statements from them later.

Then Peter walked back to his DC. “Frank I think we may need a little help on this one?”

“Sir?”

Peter took the device out and then proceeded to tell him what the couple had just said.

“You want to make the call or me sir?”

“I will, you head back to the station, I want to see if forensics pick anything up, plus I will have to wait for TORCHWOOD to turn up.” Peter took his mobile out and brought Rose’s number up.

***

Rose was finishing up at her desk, Peter was on nights this week, she hated it he started work as she finished, but that was part and parcel of his profession as was hers, she had worked late to finish a report when her phone rang, she looked at the caller name and saw it was Peter.

“Hello Peter.”

“Hi Rose, erm I think you need to get down to Thames, I have a piece of tech here and two people who say they saw someone appear and disappear, I think we may need a hand on this one.”

“I am on my way.” she grabbed a pen as Peter gave her the exact address where he was then he rang off. 

Rose then rang her Dad.

“Pete Tyler.”

“Sir, we may have a problem on the banks of the Thames DI Carlisle has been in touch, looks like he has some tech and a possible teleport.”

“Ok get your team and head down there; I will see if there has been any illegal teleports or transmats.”

“Yes sir.”

“Stay safe Rose.”

“I will Dad.”

She hung and then texted Mickey and Jake, they would meet her downstairs in 5 minutes. Rose quickly changed from her skirt and blouse into black combat pant and black t-shirt, she unclipped her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail, then she rang for one of the technology department to meet her downstairs, she grabbed her mobile and headed downstairs.

***

Peter watched as forensics gathered their evidence, he looked at the thing in his hands, then it started to glow, then he saw images in his head.

***

The black SUV pulled up and Rose and her team stepped out, she looked for Peter, she saw him and saw the tech in his hands glowing she ran over to him, “Peter!”

Sam the tech man looked at her and then pulled her back, “Miss Tyler let me,” he pulled a small cylinder from his pocket and pointed it at Peter then he placed it into a small screen he held, 

Peter gasped, the device stopped glowing, he felt his legs giving way, then a pair of arms around his waist.

“Whoa there buddy got you” Mickey helped him to the bench

Sam took the device from him and shone a light in his eyes.

“I’m fine just give me a sec to gather my thoughts, that was a strange experience” Peter batted Sam’s arm away

“Peter he is just trying to help” Rose place her hand on his.

“I know, but I am fine I just saw some weird stuff that’s all”

“Tell me?”

“Not here, too many ears” Peter nodded to the forensics, and then another SUV pulled up.

“Who is that?”

“Our forensic team, just to assist with yours, as this is now a joint thing as that is definitely Alien Tech”

“Ok, so let’s head to the station and will tell you on the way.” Peter got up, his legs still a bit shaky but he could walk.

Rose got into the back with Peter and Sam, Mickey in the passenger and Jake driving.

“Ok Peter spill” Mickey looked at him.

“I saw these big machine things, they were gliding around and they were gold, but there was a big red one, and they could speak, they were flying and then they said something that chilled me to the bone.”

“What Peter, what did they say?”

“Exterminate!”

****

Peter saw the fear in Rose’s eyes, “What is it Rose?”

“Are you sure that’s what you heard?”

“Yes they said Exterminate, they were waiting for their creator and the big red one ordered them to start their attack, they look like ...”

“Big pepper pots” Mickey blurted out.

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“They are called Daleks Peter, they are evil pure Evil,” Rose put her head down; they pulled into the station car park.

“Rose what does it mean?”

“I don’t know, until we know what that is, we have to keep an eye on the skies.”

“Ok, what do we do now?”

“Well after getting a statement from the witnesses I need you back to TORCHWOOD to extract those images from you and find out what this is.” Sam pulled the device out.

“Extract, exactly how in the hell can you do that?”

“Oh it is easy, painless, just like going to sleep” Rose assured him.

“I take it you have had this done to you?”

“Oh a few times, ok let’s get those statements.”

The hours ticked by as they got the statements and put the couple in a safe house just in case that red man came a looking for them, they had been back at TW HQ for a couple of hours now, Peter was in the middle of having the images extracted, Rose was writing up a report of their findings when Sam came bursting in.

“It’s some sort of Dimension Jump device, the man was part of the Daleks team but got cold feet, it is from our future Rose, the Daleks are going to invade and it gets worse.”

“How much worse?”

“Well with the info from the device, must have been a log book too, like a diary, they are the ones causing the stars to go out Rose.”

“Oh my god, how the hell, how is Peter?”

“Sleeping, there was a lot pumped into his head, he won’t remember all of it though as it was stored somehow, but I do have good news.”

“Yes?”

“I think I can get the Dimension Cannon to work with the help of this device.”

“You are kidding?”

“I am not, may take a few more weeks, but by the looks of the diary we have at least a year before they come a knocking, so we have a dead body and red man who is like a bounty hunter, the Daleks didn’t like that he turned tail and ran.”

“Ok so we need to have a look at the CCTV and see if we can identify our red friend and the man?”

“Mickey and Jake are on that now Miss Tyler,”

“Good, I shall check in on the DI and join them, have you informed the director of the information?”

“Yes Miss Tyler.”

“Ok then, you head back to the Dimension Cannon and start work”

Sam turned and left. Rose headed down the lift to find Peter. She stepped out the lift door and walked along the corridor, Peter was busy getting dressed as she tapped on the door.

“Peter it’s me.”

“Come in”

She opened the door, flung her arms around him, and kissed him.

He pulled her close and ran his hands down her sides, she drew back for air.

“Hello”

“Hi, so how are you?”

“Fine, slight headache but was told I would have, and Sam told me all he had found out, Pete just left, DC Johnson is staying at the station and I am to liaison from here with you, until we find this red thing, he found out that here were 3 illegal teleports, which we now know is the dead man and the red man appearing and then disappearing.”

“Listen to you,”

“Oi, I am working Miss Tyler, I suggest we join the rest of your team and look at the CCTV footage.”

“Of course, if you would care to follow me.”

Rose led the way out followed by Peter, they headed down the stairs to the next floor and found Mickey and Jake looking at a TV screen each,

“Pull up a chair and a TV, we have a lot to go through till we find the exact tape as for some reason they aren’t marked.”

“You mean we have to go through every tape from today?”

“Yes until we hit the jackpot.”

Rose sat down as did Peter and then looked at the TV screens in front of them and then inserted the tape.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose had fallen asleep lying across the chairs, Peter was a little tired but his body clock was on night shift mode, Rose wasn’t, he placed his overcoat across her and made Jake and Mickey a coffee, then he sat back down and pushed the next tape in.

The image came up, he saw the young couple, then the flash, the man falling and dropping the device, then the man left go of the woman’s hand moved over to the man on the floor, he kicked him and then he pulled out another device, “He is here.” then there was another flash and the red man appeared, took something from the dead man, and then disappeared. The couple then rang the police. Peter paused the tape.

“Erm I think we need to re interview that couple.”

Mickey and Jake looked at him, he gestured them over, he rewound the tape and the two men sat down and watched it. Peter walked over and gently woke Rose.

“Mmm, hello”

“Hello, we have had a small breakthrough, but it has made more questions, we need to speak to the couple, as they are involved.”

Rose sat up and handed the overcoat back to Peter.

Peter picked up the phone to ring the safe house, but there was no answer, he hung up and tried again, still no answer.

“Uh oh.”

“What is it?”

“I think we need to get to the safe house.”

Rose, Peter, Jake, and Mickey pulled up outside the safe house,

“You two wait here till we secure the premises” Jake and Mickey got out and went to the boot of the car; they pulled out a gun each and headed to the house.

“I hate guns me” Peter shuddered.

“As do I, I never used one and I never will.”

“I trained to use them, but no thanks rather use my wits and my hands.” Peter looked at Rose.

“What?”

“Nothing just…,”

“Oh the Doctor, he not into guns either?”

“No, he hates the thing, never carries a weapon just his trusty sonic screwdriver.”

“Good man, sorry Alien.”

“Well he looks like a man and acts like one.” Rose smiled.

Mickey came back, “We have two dead bodies and note.

Rose took the note.

“They are coming and soon the stars will fade and the Daleks will rule.” Rose’s voice shook as she read the note.

“I take it the bodies are the two officers” Peter asked

Mickey nodded, Jake has informed HQ and they are sending another team out, Rose we need to head back, Sam needs help with the Dimension Cannon.”

“Peter you are to stay here an assist the other team.”

“Ok, I will see you all soon.” Peter kissed Rose and got out the SUV.

Mickey and Jake got back in.

“Rose, Sam has got some info for you, looks like we have got it working.”

“Good, then we can stop the Daleks before they get here.

****

Peter waved to the team, and then another SUV pulled up.

****

Rose had gotten changed into black pants, dark t-shirt and her purple leather jacket.

“Ok, we have checked and doubled checked, these are timelines, one person’s timelines, she is travelling with Doctor at this moment in time, but we can’t exactly pin point them, so we will be concentrating on this woman, and hopefully you will bump into the Doctor and send him a warning.”

“Ok so it’s safe?”

“Yes, it’s just like the jumps we used to use.”

“Ok then, what is this woman’s name?”

“Donna, Donna Noble,”

****

Rose walked into a light and then she was stood in a street, she looked at all the people gathered round, stood at a police fence, she wandered over.

“Sir all the Adipose have gone, we have one female body, and the Doctor was on site but is gone now.” Ianto pressed the comms link off.

Rose felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Excuse me a blonde haired women is going to come in a minute could you tell her that bin there, you got that, that bin there.” then the woman was gone.

Rose looked round then turned and walked away then she faded.

***

Rose stepped back into TW HQ, “Ok I have made met her,”

***

Rose tried again to reach the Doctor, twice over the TARDIS monitor then they had a break through, they crossed through different Parallel worlds until Rose finally made contact with Donna, in a world where the Doctor died, and the Earth became like a refugee camp, but Rose knew what Donna had to do and in the end so did Donna, she was a brave strong women, Rose left her with a message for the Doctor, two words she knew would put him on alert.

BAD WOLF.

****

Events unfolded quickly after that, Jackie turned up at HQ, they monitored the jumps Rose did, and then Mickey and Jackie went through.

****

Pete had informed Peter that Rose was on a special mission and that it would help stop the Daleks, Peter was still trying to find the couple and the red man. He thanked Pete for informing him.

****

Peter had gotten home around 2pm, he was shattered, and he needed a shower a nap but firstly a coffee.

****

Pete was in his office when he got a call.

“Pete, it’s Jackie, we need a pick up and we need to borrow Peter’s passport as we have an extra one.”

“What do you mean?”

“A human version of the Doctor, will explain when we get back, you should warn Peter though.”

“Ok Jacks,”

Pete hung up and then dialled Peters mobile.

*****

Peter was woken from his nap by his phone.

“Carlisle.”

“Peter I need you to bring your passport to TW HQ now please, Rose is back.”

“On my way,”

Peter jumped up and threw his clothes on, ran his hand through his hair and grabbed his passport and headed for HQ.

It had been three days since he had seen or heard from Rose, he raced over to HQ.

***

Rose stood on the beach looking at the two Doctor’s

“What was that sentence going to be?”

“Does it need saying?” 

“Yes it does and you Doctor?” Rose looked at the duplicate Doctor, she saw Peter in him not the Doctor, but she needed closure needed to hear the words.

The duplicate moved in and whispered in her ear, “I love you” then she pulled him in and kissed him. Then she heard the sound of the TARDIS she broke away from him and ran but stopped, the Doctor and Donna were gone, they had stopped the Davros and the Daleks, she felt a hand in hers, then she pulled it away.

“I am so sorry, but I have to tell you something Doctor.”

The Doctor arched his eyebrow, “This doesn’t sound good?”

“Rose, zeppelins on its way they have Peter’s passport on board so we can get the Doctor back to London.”

“Thanks Mum.”

“Ok who is Peter and how can we use his passport?”

“Well, you know how some people have a doppelganger?”

The Doctor nodded.

“Well Peter is yours, and erm…, we are engaged,”

“Right, so you fall in love with a man who looks like me.”

“He looks like you yes, but he is not you, he is the man who I love, I am sorry to do it to you, but I love him.”

“So why the question and the kiss?”

“I needed to know how you felt that day, if you ever loved me, I broke down that day you left me here, my heart shattered and I never thought it would heal. But then I met Peter, and he helped me heal it.”

“So, what the hell am I to do here? He left me here to grow old with you Rose, I only know love for you and now you tell me you are engaged to someone else,” the Doctor felt the rage burning in him

“I am sorry, but I never expected to see you again, so I moved on, as you did, you found Martha and Donna,”

“He has them Rose, not me, I have no one on this world, and he should have killed me,”

“Don’t say that, there could be a Martha or a Donna on this world?”

“I don’t want to see a Donna Noble, not because of what he will have to do to her; I couldn’t bear to see her,”

“What do you mean Doctor?”

“There hasn’t ever been a human/time lord Metacrisis before, because there can’t be, it is killing her, he will have to wipe her memories of him, you, everything they did together.”

Rose could see the tears in the Doctor’s eyes, her heart was beating so fast, she felt love for The Doctor, she always would, but this wasn’t him, he looked like him, had his memories but he wasn’t her Doctor, she knew looking at the man in front of her that she loved Peter more than she had ever loved The Doctor.

“Ok let’s head to the airport it’s not far.” Jackie came over.

Pete was waiting at the Zeppelin pad on top on TORCHWOOD, Jackie had called again and explained about Mickey staying behind, Jake had took it hard, but he knew Mickey had made the right choice, then Pete had told Peter about the Doctor, not THE Doctor but a human version of him, Peter understood and had elected to wait in Rose’s office, the Zeppelin came into view.

***

Rose had sat on her own since getting on the Zeppelin, Jackie and The Doctor had chatted about what he had done since they had last seen each other, he explained about meeting Martha, then meeting Donna, in return Jackie had told him about her and Pete and how old Tony was and about TORCHWOOD. But she didn’t speak about Peter.

Then Rose looked out and saw they were here, the Zeppelin was landing. Rose jumped up and her heart was racing, she couldn’t wait to see Peter.

The Doctor noticed the change in Rose as she darted past and stood at the door, he had seen the look in her eyes many times before but had never acted on it, she looked on someone else with those feelings, and it was killing him.

“Right then Doctor time for you to start your new life.” Jackie stood up.

“Yeah,” The Doctor sighed and followed her.

***

Rose rushed down the steps, she saw her Dad standing there but no one else, her heart dropped, she was clutching Peter’s passport.

Jackie flew past her into Pete’s arms then the Doctor stood beside her. “Lover boy not here?”

“Doctor, don’t.”

“Sorry, just thought he would be here you know see his fiancée.” the Doctor felt the hurt and pain in his one heart and it hurt, he couldn’t help the words coming out of his mouth, “Maybe he’s done a runner now that I’m here.”

“Doctor, why are saying those things?”

“Sorry, I don’t know, it’s just….” he tailed off, feeling guilty for speaking to her like that about the man she loved, he had to move on as she did, it would take him time though.

“Doctor, I will help you but as your friend nothing more.” Rose placed her hand on him and felt a surge from him, the same one she used to feel, she stepped back.

“You felt it too didn’t you Rose?”

She nodded, “But it doesn’t change things I am with Peter Doctor.”

The Doctor nodded, but he knew she loved him really and maybe he could make her see that, no he couldn’t, could he, he felt a conflict inside him. “Rose I understand but I think it would be best if we stayed apart for a while, till I get these feelings under control otherwise it will be painful for us both.”

“I understand Doctor, but I am here when you need me, I do love you Doctor always have, always will but I am not in love with you like I am with Peter, it’s hard to explain.”

“I understand Rose, believe me, so give me time and I shall meet this man who healed your heart like you healed mine and his.”

“Rose” Pete called her.

She threw he arms around her Dad.

“Is everything gonna be ok between you two?”

“Yeah Dad, he knows all about Peter, he wants some time to sort his head and feelings out, I mean it’s not every day the woman you love kisses you then tells you she is engaged and in love with someone else.”

“You kissed him?”

“Mum will explain, Dad where is Peter?”

“In your office he didn’t want to intrude on you lot.”

“How’s Jake?”

“Heartbroken, but he understands why Mickey did what he did.”

“Ok, I will get the report written up and have to you ASAP, there is a lot to explain, and I think I can help Peter nail that couple too.”

“Ok, you do that, then I shall see you tomorrow for a complete debrief.” Pete then headed towards the Doctor.

“Doctor.”

“Pete. Long time since we last spoke.”

“It is, if you care to follow me, we can get you sorted out.”

“Yeah, lead on.”

The Doctor paused at Rose, “Well its goodbye for now Rose, see you soon.” he leant in and kissed her on the cheek.

“Erm Rose, Peter is waiting for you.”

“Yes I know, right I shall see you in the morning sir.”

“Ok Rose. See you then.”

Rose turned and ran down the steps and headed for her office.

****

Peter was sat on the small couch in Rose’s office, his heart was pounding, would she still want him now she had the Doctor here, would she just dump him and live happily ever with him and he would have to endure watching them, he ran his hand through his hair, he need a sweet or something, he rummaged in overcoat pockets as it was hung over the side of the couch and found a lolly there, he ripped off the wrapper and slid in his mouth, he felt a bit better. He knew he was just looking at the bad side of things, but he couldn’t imagine his life without Rose in it.

***

Rose was on her floor now, she slowed down to a fast pace as she neared her office, she flung the door open she slammed the door behind her and then she saw Peter sitting on the couch with a lolly sticking out, he looked gorgeous.

Peter jumped as the door flew open. Then it slammed, not a good sign, then she looked at him and he could see the love in her eyes.

Rose reached behind her and locked the door, then she walked over to Peter, she took her jacket off as she did. 

Peter watched as she walked over to him and drops her jacket to the floor.

Rose reached Peter and she then kicked her shoes of and then eased her t-shirt off, Peter just sat there looking at her, then she slid her pants off and she stepped out of them, she stood there in her bra and panties.

Peter turned the lolly in his mouth; he felt his cock twitching in his pants as he watched Rose.

Rose then leaned in and took the lolly from Peter’s mouth, then she slid it into hers and then slid it back out. She slid it in and out and closed her eyes.

Peter watched as Rose slid the lolly seductively in out and out. Then he reached out and pulled her close, Rose opened her eyes but still continued with the lolly. Peter traced his hands up and down her sides, she just looked at him, then he traced his fingers down her tummy to the top of her panties, he rubbed her pussy over the top of her panties, Rose moaned as he did, but didn’t stop toying with the lolly in her mouth. Peter eased her panties down and then rubbed her wet pussy lips with his fingers. Rose moaned as he did.

Peter then slid a finger in, Rose then unhooked her bra with her free hand from the front, and then she toyed with her nipples as she still slid the lolly in and out. Peter watched as she played with her nipples and sucked on the lolly, his cock was threatening to pop out his pants now; he slid another finger in and bent them as he found her g-spot.

Peter’s name came from her mouth then she slid the lolly out. “I want to come with you inside me Peter.”

Peter stood up as Rose stepped back, he undid his pants as quick as he could and took them and his boxers off, then he took the lolly from Rose and kissed her deep, she tasted stick and sweet, their tongues danced together as Peter moved her towards her desk.

Rose felt his tongue in her mouth as she ran her hands through his hair. She felt her desk behind her.

Peter withdrew from the kiss, “Turn round and bend over Rose.”

Rose looked at him and did as he said. Then Peter rammed his cock into her without warning Rose gasped out as she gripped the desk and knocked stuff off.

“Oh God Peter yes.”

“You like that Rose?”

“Yes” she gasped.

Peter thrust deeper into her, and then he placed his fingers down and played as he thrust.

Rose matched his thrusts with her own; she could feel her orgasm building. 

“Peter I need to come, make me come please.”

“Ok” 

Peter played with her clit and thrust deep as he could, fast and hard, he felt his own orgasm build the he felt Rose’s pussy clamp around him and then he thrust long and deep and exploded inside her, they both shouted each other’s names as they came.

Rose flopped on the desk, her legs like jelly. Peter flopped onto Rose’s back.

“I missed you Peter.”

Peter withdrew from her, and grabbed the box of tissues from the floor and cleaned himself and then Rose, then he dropped them in the bin then he pulled Rose to him, as she stood there naked. “Rose Tyler, you stole my lolly” he grinned and kissed her.

Rose quickly grabbed some clean clothes from her small wardrobe and threw them on, as Peter pulled his boxers and pants back on.

“So you get everything sorted?” Peter asked as he helped her pick her stuff up from the floor.

“Yes, we did, defeated the Daleks and Davros and stopped reality from being destroyed.”

“So, you happy your back now?”

“Peter Carlisle after I what we just did in my office you still have to ask that question?”

“Sorry just making sure, your Dad told me about the Doctor.” Peter turned and sat back on the couch.

Rose walked over, unlocked her door and sat next to him.

“Oh Peter, I do have to tell you something.”

Here it comes, Peter thought to himself, just had goodbye shag and now she’s gonna dump me.

“Ok Rose.” Peter’s voice sounding higher than normal

“I will admit it was strange seeing the Doctor again, he was shot by a Dalek in front of me, and my heart broke, I thought I had lost him just as I had found him again, I knew he would regenerate, but l didn’t want him to, I loved that version of him so much.”

Peter gulped but he didn’t say a word he let Rose carry on.

“Then he started to regenerate and then he stopped, he didn’t, he healed himself, because of his spare hand.”

“The one that got chopped off during that swordfight?”

“Yeah, then the Daleks captured the TARDIS and we ended up in a holding field, Donna was left on the TARDIS, and she touched the hand and it grew a human Doctor, and then they worked together him and Donna and my Doctor and we saved the planets, then I did ask them both a question I needed the answer too, something I had wanted to know since I got here.”

“Ok.”

“I asked them both; the Doctor started a sentence that day on the beach.”

“The day you told him you loved him.”

Rose nodded, “I needed to hear from his lips how he felt about me, needed closure, then the human version leant in and told me the end of the sentence was I love you, and then I.., Peter I am so sorry but I pulled him in and kissed him, but as I did it wasn’t the Doctor I was kissing it was you, I wanted you, Then I heard my Doctor and the TARDIS disappear, he left the human version with me, to make him better, I never got to tell my Doctor that I couldn’t do that for him, I was in love with you,”

“You kissed him but thought of me?”

“Yes, I told the human Doctor straight away, he took it ok, but he is at conflict with himself at the minute, he needs time, he doesn’t want me to help him, but I need to as his friend like I told my Doctor I would.”

“Rose I trust you, after what we just did, I always have trusted you, but do you trust this version of the Doctor?”

“I don’t know, he was different said some strange things when we got off the zeppelin.”

“Like what?”

“Just why weren’t you there, had you done a runner because he was here.”

“He is confused Rose, as you say, he needs time, just tread carefully.” Peter looked at his watched. “Shit, I have to go Rose, have a case to try and solve, and I am on nights still.”

“Oh I should be able to help you with your couple, I need you to follow me to the lab then I can give you the info and I have a report to write up.”

“Ok that sounds good.”

***

The next few days passed in a blur, Rose had found that the red man and the couple were in cahoots together and worked with the Daleks, they had a teleport but when Rose and the rest of them had stopped Davros and the Daleks it stopped working and The Doctor (Rose’s Doctor) had said something to her and she located them. 

Peter had been there when they were arrested and his DCI was happy with his work. 

Rose hadn’t seen much of Peter as he was on nights and she was up and away before he got home, she hadn’t seen the Doctor either. She had spoken to Jake who had taken a week off.

On the Friday dinner time Rose got a call in her office.

“Rose”

“Yes Dad.”

“Could you come to my office?”

“On my way now.” she hung up.

**

Rose tapped lightly on the door.

“Come in”

Rose opened the door and closed it, and then she saw the Doctor sitting in one of the chairs at her Dad’s desk.

“You wanted to see me?”

“Rose” The Doctor stood up.

“Doctor.”

She looked at him, he was dressed in blue jeans and a red t-shirt, he had shaved his side burns off and had his hair trimmed, he didn’t look like the Doctor nor like Peter he looked……..human.

“Well actually that’s not my name anymore, I’m not the Doctor, I am a man who has his memories and his nightmares too.”

“So what am I to call you?”

“You should know Rose.”

“John Smith I take it.”

“The one and only.”

“Nice to meet you Mr Smith, welcome to TORCHWOOD”

“Thank you Miss Tyler, it will be a pleasure to work with you.” he shook her hand.

Maybe it wouldn’t be too hard to work with John.

“Right then, John off you go”

“Right sir.” John turned and left then he banged into a woman stood just outside the door. “I am so sorry I should have been looking where I was going.”

“It’s fine I was distracted myself. Erm the names Martha, Dr Martha Jones and you are?”

“Smith, erm John Smith, nice to meet you Miss Jones.”

“Ah your John Smith, you have been assigned to my team”

“Good, it should be fun.”

Rose came out of the office and let Martha through.

“Did you arrange that Rose?”

“Well a little, I know you don’t have anyone here, but maybe you could end up friends with her, I mean she is Martha, might not be that different from your Martha, you need someone in your life, whether it is a lover of a friend, but you need someone.”

“Thank you Rose, I think I will try, he’s right you know.”

“Who is?”

“The Doctor, you do make people better Rose”

She blushed “Well I try, I have to go now, meeting Peter for a coffee”

“Tell him I said hi Rose and I am happy for you Rose.”

“Thank you, that means a lot.”

Rose then headed for the lift, she knew John would find some happiness with Martha, she had Peter, her Mum had Pete and somewhere out in space the Doctor had his TARDIS, his memories, he would find someone she knew that, he always did. She got in the lift and looked forward to the rest of her life with Detective Inspector Peter Carlisle.

****

The weeks flew by, John and Martha did indeed get together and were taking things as they came, Jake was back at work, Peter and Rose were as close as ever.

Rose was lying cuddled into Peter after they had made love. “Peter?”

“Yes Rose?”

“I think we should set a date for the wedding?”

“Really you mean it.”

Rose could hear his heart beat change. “Yeah, I want to be Mrs Peter Carlisle”

“Oh Rose, when were you thinking?”

“Well its late August now, so how about November or December?”

“How about New Year’s Eve?”

“Yeah 31st December, that sounds good.”

“Right we have 4 months to organise a wedding, you think we could do that.”

“Oh I think we may have help with it.”

“Yeah, won’t be able to stop your Mum will we?”

“Hey I am her only daughter?”

“True and you will only be doing it the once.”

“Oh yes Mr Carlisle once and only to you.” Rose lent in and kissed him, and then she let the excitement show. “I’m getting married.”

“Yes you are Rose, and I can’t wait.”

***

Rose arrived at work the next day smiling and humming, Peter was at the station, her Mum and Dad were up in his office today so she had rang them and told them she needed a quick word. Rose got into the lift and then she waited, she stepped out onto her Dad’s floor, people were milling around. “Morning Jess, are they in?”

“Yes Miss Tyler, they are expecting you.”

“Thank you Jess, I love your broach” Rose pushed the door open.

“Mum, Dad, what a lovely morning it is today, don’t you think so?”

“Ok Rose, what’s up?” her Mum stood with her arms folded next to Pete

“What makes you think something is up?”

“You are far too happy, something has happened, are you pregnant?”

“No Mum, we have just decided to set a date for the wedding and I thought you should know?”

The scream from Jackie almost deafened her; the door burst open and security stood there.

“It’s ok boys, just the wife getting over excited stand down.” Pete stood up and closed the door.

“Sorry, but you have finally set a date brilliant, so come on when is it, how long do I have to organise it?”

“Jacks, it’s their day I think they are the ones organising it.”

“I know, but I want to help, it is stressful organising a wedding, I mean we should know look at ours.”

“True, Rose as you know it is tradition for the Father of the Bride to pay for it, so if it is ok with you and Peter, I want to pay for the lot, don’t worry about the cost of anything, I want my little girl and new son in law to have the best day of their lives.”

“So come on Rose spit it out, when is it?”

“Oh you two Dad thank you so much, and we decided on 31st December.”

“Oh new year’s Eve, that is brilliant, ok I will look for a church and a venue.”

“Mum, me and Peter will look for the church and venue; you can help with flowers, caterers, music, but more important, dresses.”

“Ooo Rose,” Jackie hugged her.

“Right, you can do that in your own time you two, Rose you have some files to do.”

“Yes sir.” Rose turned and headed down to her office; she took her mobile out and rang Peter.

“Carlisle,”

“Hi”

“Rose, so how did it go?”

“Well Mum screamed, security burst in, Dad wants to pay for it, Mum wanted to take over, so I would say quite well.”

“Ok, would of loved to see the faces on security though, and I am happy with your Dad’s decision, means we can have a honeymoon too.”

“What?”

“Well I do have money saved away Rose, quite a bit actually, so how about it?”

“Oh Peter, it doesn’t have to be somewhere exotic you know, anywhere as long as I am with you?”

“I know, I will find somewhere, so I best look for a best man then.”

“Yeah and I know who my maid of honour is gonna be.”

“Oh, she will be thrilled, just tell her at home so you don’t have any more security incidents”

“Oh I will that, so what time will you be home today?”

“Don’t know yet, got to go out on scene, just about to leave,”

“Ok well stay safe Peter, call me when you are done, I love you/”

“I will and I love you too Rose.”

Rose ended the call and went to office, the first time she was ever happy to do filing.

***

John was sitting at his desk in the lab, then he saw the blip on his screen, “Can’t be.” he pulled out his glasses and looked at it. “But it can’t be,” then he dropped them to the desk and made a print out of the readings and headed to see Sam.

***

Sam was sat at her desk, bored shitless, then John came bursting in. “Sam I need your help, we have a problem.”

“What sort of problem?”

“One that shouldn’t be happening, he said it couldn’t and I think it is, I need to be sure before I inform Rose.”


	5. Chapter 5

Pete was sat at his desk when he got the call from John. Pete made his way down to John’s lab.

“Ok John spill.”

“I found these readings; it is the readings of a time vortex a specific type of time vortex, one that only comes from a TARDIS, which can only mean one thing.”

“You mean the Doctor?”

“I think so; I am running every test I can think of to find out.”

“Ok, keep this to yourself and Sam, keep me informed, it can’t be good.”

“Yes sir.”

***

Peter was at the scene, it was a female, looked like it was a suicide, “So Johnson what do you think?”

“Looks like a cut and dry suicide sir.”

“Aye it does, ok let’s leave forensics to it and let the coroner take the body away and do the autopsy.” 

But then a young man stepped from around the corner and screamed, Peter turned and saw the gun in his hand, he heard the 3 shots then he staggered back, he fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Johnson was at his side when Peter heard another shot.

“Peter, sir can you hear me.”

Peter looked at him, he felt fine. “Course, let me up you, we need to…,” Peter felt something running down his face. He reached up and felt it then he looked at his hand, blood, “Frank I don’t feel too good.” the pain hit him and then darkness.

***

Rose was sat in the canteen with her Dad, John, Jake and Martha when Pete’s phone rang.

“Excuse me a moment.”

Pete answered it.

“Pete Tyler.”

“Pete just listen.”

“Frank is that you?”

“Yes just listen; there’s been an incident, a shooting.”

“Frank please tell me it’s not.”

“I’m sorry but it is, the paramedics are with him now, it looks bad sir, I think you should get Rose to the hospital now.”

“Ok, I will, Frank don’t leave him, stay with him.”

“I will sir.”

Pete rang off then looked at his daughter so happy and now her world was about to shatter.

“Hey Dad you ok?”

Pete just looked.

Rose glanced at her watch, “Funny, Peter normally rings or texts around this time, maybe I will ring him.”

“Rose, honey don’t.”

Rose looked at her Dad and her heart stopped, “Dad, who was on the phone, is it Mum, Tony.”

“No it’s not your Mum or Tony, Jake bring the SUV to the front quick as you can.”

Jake nodded and got up.

“Dad please tell me it’s not Peter?”

“Rose I am so sorry, I don’t know the details but Frank called and he said we needed to get to the hospital.”

Rose felt the tears fall.

“Rose, he is a fighter,” John put her hand on her, Rose looked at John. The man who looked like Peter but wasn’t.

“Ok Dad lets go.”

****

Jake must have broken every driving rule to get them to the hospital.

They got there and Pete and Rose went in, they went up to the reception desk.

“Hi there, I am looking for a DI Peter Carlisle.”

“Oh right, and you would be?”

“We are with TORCHWOOD and he is working on a case with us.”

“Ok DC Johnson is in the relative’s room over there,”

“Oh and this young lady here is the Inspector’s Fiancée and next of kin as he has no living relatives.”

“Ok, we know that, it is in his records and the DC informed us.”

“Thank you.”

Rose followed her Dad to the relative’s room, they opened the door and Frank was stood there, his jacket open, but Rose couldn’t keep her eyes off his shirt, it was covered in blood, it was then she fainted.

She had just come round when the Doctor came in. “Miss Tyler?”

“Yes” her voice came out so quietly.

“Your Fiancé is in surgery at the moment, we are removing the bullets, I will let you know more once I have news, and it will be a few hours before we know anything.”

“Ok Doctor, what are his chances, truthfully?”

“At this point in time, with where he was hit, I would say not good, but let’s wait and see.”

“Thank you.”

The Doctor left.

Rose looked at her Dad, “What will I do if I lose him Dad?”

“Don’t think like that sweetheart, he is strong willed, he will make it.”

“I hope so Dad, because I love him and I would die without him.”

****

**MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE IN OUR WORLD**

“Come on old girl I need to get through, I have to help them, I have time before it’s too late.” The Doctor was running round his console flicking this and pulling that.

“John I hope you find this signal, I need to come through and help them both.”

****

**BACK ON PARALLEL EARTH**

John was back at his laptop when he saw it, a faint signal, then he realised, and he needed the Dimension Cannon. He jumped up from his seat and ran up to the floor where it was kept, it had stopped working, but he knew, he just knew the Doctor needed it.

****

Rose sat staring out the window, watching the world go by, the afternoon turned to evening, and then the Doctor and the Surgeon entered the room

“Miss Tyler.”

“Yes”

“We have removed the bullet from his abdomen and chest, we also managed to remove the one from his head, but”

“Oh god” Rose sank into the chair.

“He is in a coma, he also has a fractured skull from the fall backwards and a bruised brain, but he is alive, his brain is active, that is a good sign, but we can’t know if there is any brain damage until the swelling goes down,”

“How long could that take?”

“A few days maybe a week, but you have to be prepared in case he has brain damage”

“Ok thank you Doctor, can I see him”

“Yes, but just 2 of you, and not long.”

“Doctor, I want him in a private room, I will pay for it, and I want the best care for him.”

“Yes Mr Tyler.”

“Dad will you come with me?”

“Of course I will, Frank you should go get some rest.”

“Yeah, but any change let me know”

“I will.”

Rose and Pete were led up to ICU, the Doctor told them that Peter would stay on this ward until he was able to be moved to a private room, but that he would receive the best care. 

Rose pushed through the door and gasped at Peter’s still form on the bed. He had a huge bandage round his head, tubes and wires coming from everywhere. He had a dressing on his chest and tummy, his bottom half was covered by a blanket. She let a sob out. She felt her Dad’s hand in hers. 

Rose walked forward and held Peter’s hand. “Hey you, I hope you can hear me, I need you back, you hear me, you’re not getting out of the wedding this easy, now please come back to me.” she kissed his hand.

***

**ON BOARD THE TARDIS**

The Doctor was looking at the monitor, “Come on, I need to get there, John come on.”

***

ON PARALLEL EARTH

John flashed his badge at security and ran into the room, Jake was there.

“Jake I need you to power up the Dimension Cannon.”

“What? It doesn’t work.”

“It will now, the Doctor needs it to.”

“Ok.”

Jake pulled out the keyboard and started the set up program.

***

**ON BOARD THE TARDIS**

There was a loud beep and then a flashing light, “Good boy, now if I just recalibrate this and burn this old star up and fry a few crystals we should get there and be in time.” the Doctor then threw the switch and the TARDIS shook more violent than it had ever before.

“Come on old girl you can do it, do it for Rose and Peter” the Doctor clung on for dear life.

***

**ON THE PARALLEL EARTH**

John stood back as the Dimension Cannon sprang into life. Then he heard it, a noise he thought he would never hear again, and then the old blue box appeared.

The door opened and the Doctor stood there, “Ok which hospital are they at? I don’t have much time”

“St Oswald’s.”

“Ok Allons-y”

Rose sat holding Peter’s hand.

“Rose sweetheart we have to leave him be, the Doctor said.”

“I know Dad, but what if…...” She couldn’t bring herself to say it, she had lost love before, and then found Peter, and now she couldn’t imagine life without him. She stood up and kissed him on the lips, “You get better Peter, you can’t leave me here on my own, we need each other.” then she walked away.

****

John, Jake and Sam were stood on the TARDIS; The Doctor was on his way to the hospital.

“Ok so how did you know?”

“Well, there were these cracks in time and space, and you could see through them and I saw you and Martha, Rose and Peter and then I saw what happened to Peter and what will happen if I don’t help, I can’t let her lose him, she has gone through enough, and I am a Time lord and this what we do, well use to do sometimes, and Rose deserves it, she has saved the whole of Time, Space and Reality so she deserves a little happiness, and I’m not hurting anyone,”

“But how did you get here?”

“Oh well once I figured out about the cracks, I found two stars one on my side the other on this one and I then figured out the Dimension Cannon could help, so a bit of jiggery pokery and here I am, glad you were looking John.”

“Well,”

“Ok right so I need to get this” The Doctor pulled a small saline bag out. “Into Peter, it will help to heal his brain, but I have to get in and do it now before it’s too late.”

“Doctor what do you mean?”

“I checked 3 times, the TARDIS too, in 4 days’ time Peter will wake but he isn’t Peter, he is just a shell, nothing there his brain is too damaged and then 3 days after that he dies, I can’t let that happen, because if it does it will trigger off a cascade of events and that can’t happen, so I figured out how and when I would step in and it is this day and everything will be fine.”

“Ok you lost me” Jake sat down

“Yeah I know it’s confusing best just nod and say yes or no” John placed his hand on Jake.

“Right then we are here, you three stay here.” the Doctor grabbed the saline bag and his coat and headed for the door, “Maybe if I’m quick I can pop in and do it without….”

***

Rose and Pete stepped out of the main entrance, she was going to pop home, get a change of clothes and head back when she heard it, “No it can’t be, I am going mad.”

“No Rose you’re not I can hear it too.”

Rose looked and saw an old blue box appear, her heart thumped she ran to it. The Doctor stepped out.

“…being noticed.” he bumped into Rose, “Or not”

“Doctor is that really you?”

“Yes hello Rose.”

She hugged him “How can you be here?”

“Long story, I’m here to help Peter.”

“Help Peter?”

“Rose look I know I normally don’t do this, but let me help Peter then I will tell you.”

“Ok follow me, you will need”

The Doctor held up the physic paper.

***

The Doctor attached the saline bag to a hook and then to the tap in Peter’s hand.

“How long till it works?”

“Well it should be 24 hours, then his brain will return to normal, the wounds will heal a little faster, at least 3 months, in time for the wedding.” he winked.

“You saw it?”

“I did.”

“So how did you know to come and do this?”

“Rose, Peter was meant to die in less than 10 days”

Rose gasped.

“That would set a cascade of events off and it would destroy you, and I decided that you needed a break, you have saved time and space and reality so you deserve your happiness. So I figured out the how, why and when tested it out and watched you, so I know I did right, but I have to go now Rose.”

“Really, you couldn’t meet him?”

“No Rose, he has you” The Doctor placed his hand on her tummy, “Both of you”

Rose looked at him and then put her hand on his “You mean I’m”

“Yup,” he popped the p, and then he hugged her and slid an envelope in her pocket. “Take care Rose Tyler.”

“You to Doctor.”

“I will,” then he turned and walked away, he grasped the wall as he left, “Not yet.” then he straightened up and headed for the TARDIS.

**

He stepped in.

“All sorted, now to drop you three off and get back to my own world, got something I need to do, need to see a very old friend.”

**

John stood as he waved goodbye to the Doctor, the Doctor gave John a look as he closed the door, then he shouted, “John tell her to read the letter.” 

“I will.”

****

John rang Rose.

“Hello, did he get off ok?”

“Rose he left a message for you.”

“What?”

“Read the letter.”

“What letter?”

“I don’t know that’s all he said.”

“Ok John, when I find it I will let you know.”

She rung off, then she placed the phone in her pocket and felt the paper, she pulled it out and saw the Doctors writing, she tore open the envelope.

My Dearest Rose,  
By the time you read this I will have left you, I just wanted to thank you for all the fun we had, I should of told you long ago how I felt but I never did, but now you have found your true love and you deserve it, I had to stop something bad as usual, but I am regenerating Rose, you will always be with me forever in my hearts and part of the TARDIS, just live your life Rose and be happy.  
Love you always   
The Doctor xxx

“Oh Doctor, I will, I hope you find someone to.”

She turned to Peter and held his hand and she knew they would be safe.

****

John was sat in his office with Martha when he felt it; he fell to the floor and his eyes closed.

He opened them and was stood on the TARDIS looking at The Doctor (still 10th)

“John, you understand what is happening?”

“Yes you are regenerating.”

“I am sorry you have to feel it John, but please, live your life to the full, settle down with Martha have loads of babies just be happy, live the life I can never have”

“I will, you take care Doctor, and find someone, don’t be on your own.”

“I won’t,

“Ok Doctor, goodbye.”

John opened his eyes and looked at Martha.

“Martha Jones how do you feel about marrying a man like me?”

“What, I mean yes I would love to marry a man like you, I mean you. Are you ok?”

“I am, just had a little push from The Doctor.”

“Ok, which Doctor?”

“Oh an old friend.”

****

Rose never left Peter’s bed all night and the next day, and then Peter was taken down for a MRI and a CAT scan.

Rose had taken this moment to freshen up a bit in the bathroom, her Mum came in.

“Rose?”

Rose stepped from the bathroom 

“Oh sweetheart, I am so sorry, your Dad told me about the Doctor coming, is Peter ok?”

Rose just shrugged, “He is getting an MRI and CAT scan at the moment, but Mum.” Rose sank to her knees, the shock of what had just happened over the past 24 hours was now hitting her, Peter almost dying, the Doctor coming to save him, then the bombshells of her being pregnant and that he was regenerating. Rose let the tears flow.

“Oh Rose, please sweetheart talk to me.” Jackie brushed Rose’s hair from her face.

Pete came in and saw them both. “Rose.” he whispered and crouched beside his wife and daughter.

Rose looked at them both and then the words just spilled out, between sobs.

“So he has changed again.” Jackie was now sat in front of Rose, who was now on the chair, Pete was stood behind the chair.

Rose just nodded, “Oh Mum, what if what the Doctor did doesn’t work, and he said it would…”

Pete placed a finger on her lips. “Rose, he knows what he is doing, it will work he told you that, now you need to calm down, it isn’t good for you or the baby.”

Rose looked at her Mum and Dad. “God I’m pregnant aren’t I?”

“Well if the Doctor said so then yes honey you are, we can get it confirmed if you like?”

Rose nodded, then the door opened and the porter brought Peter back in, he was still in a coma at the moment. They were waiting for the results to come up,

Rose kissed Peter on the lips. She wanted to run her hands through his hair but she couldn’t as it was bandaged, had blood in it and was matted. Jackie and Pete left to have a word with a Doctor to arrange for Rose to have a pregnancy test done soon.

Rose took the letter from her pocket and held it to her heart, “Thank you Doctor, I hope you find love again, you deserve it.” then she sat down in the chair.

***

Rose was curled up reading a book to Peter, it was Great Expectations by Charles Dickens, and Peter had laughed when she told him she had actually met him.

The Doctor came in. “Miss Tyler?”

Rose placed the book down. “Is it good or bad?”

“It is good, whatever that Doctor did is helping him, and we will ease him out of the coma.”

“Thank you Doctor”

Jackie had taken Rose down to have her pregnancy confirmed, she was 4-6 weeks gone.

Pete was sat with Peter when Rose came back in with a huge grin.

“Hello Gramps.”

Pete just smiled. 

Then came a cough.

Rose looked over and then she ran to the bed.

Peter opened his eyes, he tried to speak. 

Rose pressed the buzzer.

A nurse and a Doctor came in. they removed the tube from his throat, and the oxygen tube. 

“He can have some water, as much as he needs.”

Rose nodded.

Pete and Jackie left, they were going to get some things for Peter.

Peter looked at Rose, he tried to speak again. But his mouth was so dry and sore.

“Thirsty?”

Peter nodded.

Rose placed the glass of iced water and then the straw to his lips, he drank most of it.

“R...R...Rose, what...Where am I?”

“Don’t you remember anything?”

Peter shook his head, and then wished he hadn’t, the pain. “Ow”

Rose pressed the buzzer and the nurse came in an adjusted his morphine drip. “Nurse he doesn’t remember anything.”

“It happens, he has been through a lot, and it will come back to him.”

Rose nodded.

Peter held his hand out to Rose, “How long have I been here?”

“Just two days.” Rose held his hand and moved the chair closer.

Peter looked down, saw the dressings on his chest and abdomen, and then he reached up and felt his head.

“Ok, I take it I was shot?”

Rose nodded.

“Oh God what about Frank, Rose is he...”

“Shh Peter, Frank is fine.”

“Thank god.” Then Peter’s eyes shut and he fell asleep.

***

Rose must have dozed off to; she awoke by shouts and screams coming from Peter. She shot up and went to him, he was having a nightmare, he was thrashing about a bit, he was sweaty and clammy, and then his eyes shot open.

“Oh god Rose, I could of fucking died, that bastard shot me.”

“I know Peter, but you’re here.”

“I know, but how, I was shot in the head Rose and I had the strangest dream.”

“Oh,”

Peter told her that he had seen the Doctor, and that he had come to help him.

“Funny you should say that Peter.” Rose told him what had happened and then gave him the letter, she left out the baby bit she wanted to tell him in a bit.

“Ok, so he has changed, right, Rose I am so sorry.”

“You’re sorry; you don’t need to be,”

“But I look like...”

“Peter Carlisle the man I love, the man I am going to marry and the man whose child I am carrying.”

“What? Say that last part again.”

“Peter I am pregnant.”

“Really?”

Rose nodded, 

“That is brilliant”

***

Over the next two months, Rose started to show a little, Peter was making good progress, and they had moved too, her Dad had got them a small house not far from them. Peter was moved there and was recuperating, whatever the Doctor had done was working, the wounds were healing good, his hair had grown back over the scar.

It was just the mental side of it that Peter had to deal with himself, he was seeing a therapist.

Rose was at work, she only went in a few hours a day,

Peter was stretched out on the sofa reading a book at home, when the phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Carlisle, I know where you live, I’m coming for you,”

Peter screamed then opened his eyes and the book fell to the floor. He flopped back on the couch, the nightmares were starting to fade, they had the bastard who had shot him, he was locked up for Murder and attempted Murder, he wouldn’t see freedom again. 

Rose opened the door she heard the scream, dropped everything, and ran to the living room; she was beside Peter in a flash.

“It’s ok, just a bad dream”

“You sure”

“Yeah, now sit miss and I will make some coffee.”

Peter got up, the wounds were almost healed but he still suffered from headaches, would do on and off for a little while as he had, had major brain surgery, he picked up Rose’s briefcase and keys and kicked the door shut. Then he made the coffee and returned to the couch,

“So what is going on in the world that is TORCHWOOD?”

“Well John found some more of those cracks, tiny, nothing like what the Doctor had mentioned, but he is monitoring them.”

“Well if I ever meet him when I’m awake I will thank him for saving my life.”

“Get in line.”

Peter laughed.

***

Rose was a good few months gone now, had a nice little bump, she was stood doing up Peter’s tie, 

Rose had on a lovely gold flowing dress, flat sandals on, and her hair hanging. Peter had a black suit, crisp white shirt and a gold tie. They were off to see John and Martha getting married, Rose and Peter had decided to call their wedding off and wait until after the baby was born.

The day passed off beautifully, Rose and Peter met Martha’s family, Leo, Tish, Francine and Clive. They congratulated Rose on her pregnancy; they knew her as Rose Tyler, daughter of the millionaire Pete Tyler. 

They slipped away after John and Martha had left for their honeymoon, a present from all the TORCHWOOD staff.

****

Rose and Peter were sat in their back garden, the fairy lights all lit up, they had the log burner going. They were huddled in a blanket and drank hot chocolate.

“It’s lovely that John found love with Martha.”

“I know” Rose took a sip from her mug.

“Do you think the Doctor will ever find love again?”

“Well, there is this woman called River Song, he met her once, didn’t know her, but she knew him. He told me she knew his true name and he would only tell the person he bonded for life with that, so I would say he will find love again.”

“I’m glad, I mean his human part and doppelganger did he deserves to find it too.”

“Ow.”

“What is it Rose.”

“The baby, kicked.”

Rose placed Peter’s hand on her tummy and then the baby kicked again.

“Whoa, that’s a strong kick; think we have a footballer in there?”

“Oh so you think it’s a boy do you?”

“Just a hunch.”

“Oh now Detective Inspector your hunches are usually right.”

“Not always.”

Rose pulled Peter closer and kissed him. “Let’s get to bed.”

“You don’t need to tell me twice.”


	6. Chapter 6

**IN OUR WORLD**

The Doctor, Amy and Rory were stood looking into the cracks, now that he had stopped the Pandorica and the TARDIS from exploding; he had closed most of the cracks. Then he stood looking into this one, he knew where it led to, he looked at Amy.

“Go and see them Doctor, you know you want to.” Amy nudged him

“I know, but…”

“Doctor, you saved his life, and Rose will want to thank you”

“Ok, be nice for her to meet you two.”

****

**ON THE PARALLEL EARTH**

Rose and Peter awoke early that morning. Rose had dreamt she had heard the TARDIS.

Peter was up and ready, they were heading to her Mums for brunch. The phone rang

“Hi”

“Rose, just wanted to make sure you two were definitely coming this morning?”

“Yes Mum, we are just leaving now.”

“Ok sweetheart, see you soon, tell Peter I got that coffee he likes”

“Mum you spoil him like you do Tony do you know that?”

“I know and will spoil the baby when he comes to.”

“Right see you in 10 minutes”

***

Jackie hung the phone up and looked across at the three unexpected guests.

“They are on their way.”

“Good, now do you have any more of those Jammy Dodgers?”

***

Peter and Rose pulled up in the drive of the Tyler mansion.

Rose felt something touching her mind for a second. “Did you feel that?”

Peter shook his head.

“Prob just me and my hormones.”

They got out of the car and headed to the door, the door opened

“Thanks Josh, where is she?”

“In the living room Miss Tyler,” Josh took their coats.

“I told you hundreds of times, Rose Josh.” 

“Yes Miss Rose.”

Rose laughed and she opened the door to the living room

**

“Oops sorry Mum didn’t know you had guests, we will wait in the kitchen.”

“You will do no such thing missy; I want to introduce you to these people.” Jackie looked at her daughter and Rose and Peter walked over and sat on the couch.

“Hi, my name is Rory Wil… I mean Pond. This is my wife Amy Pond.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Rose, this is Peter.”

“Whoa you do look so much like him it’s weird”

“Amy,” came a voice from the corner

Rose spun round and saw the Doctor her doctor stood there. “Doctor, we thought you had …...”

“I know, I did regenerate but for the first time in 900 years I was able to make myself stay in this body.”

Rose hugged him tight.

“Ahem” Peter cleared his throat.

“Ah Peter all better I see?”

“Yeah, nice to finally meet you, whilst I’m awake Doctor, and thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,”

“So why are you here this time?”

“Oh just a social call, just closing up all the cracks in time.”

“Oh, John had found some of them”

“I know him and Martha on honeymoon still?”

“Yes, how long are you able to stay?”

“Have to be off now I’m afraid got a universe and planets to defend and I promised these two a honeymoon.”

“Well make sure its somewhere nice, try Barcelona, the planet” Rose winked 

“Yeah, think I will take them there.”

Rose smiled, 

“We’ll have to be off now, good to meet you and take care of the little one when it comes,” The Doctor hugged Rose

Then as he hugged Peter. “You have to be strong for them both Peter, there are hard times ahead, I stopped some of it but not all, it will have a different outcome, but look after yourself and both of them”

“I will Doctor.”

Then Amy and Rory shook hands and they left, Rose and Jackie heard the sound of the TARDIS engines then it was gone.

“You could have warned me he was here.” Rose playfully hit her mum.

“He wanted it to be a surprise.”

“It was that”

****

Rose awoke, her back was killing her, and Peter was back at work. She got up and wrapped her dressing gown around her.

She picked up the mail, bills and an invite to some event.

She made herself breakfast and read the paper.

***

Peter was sat at his desk; Frank came in and placed a file on his desk.

“What’s this?”

“A new case”

“Really, I’m finally gonna get out from behind this bloody desk?”

“Yup”

Peter opened the file. He read it and “It’s in Glasgow?”

“I know, they told the DCI they wanted their top men on it.”

“Us?”

“Yes I know, his best weren’t available so we were the next choice.”

“Very funny Johnson, Rose is 7 months pregnant and I have to go to bloody Glasgow.”

“I know, I told them that. But he said no exceptions.”

“Suppose I had better ring her and ask her if it’s ok.” Peter picked the phone up, the warning the Doctor had given him months before was still fresh in his mind.

***

Rose heard the phone and picked it up.

“Hello”

“Rose, hi darling, how’s you?”

“Apart from a little back ache fine, what’s up?”

“What makes you think something is up?”

“You never ring this early”

“Ok you caught me out; I have been given a case.”

“Oh Peter that is brilliant.”

“I know, but it’s in Glasgow, they need us up there.”

“Oh, well you have to go Peter,”

“I don’t, I can let another DI go.”

“Peter, you were given the case so you take it, I have another 2 months left yet.”

“I know, but”

“No buts Carlisle you get yourself up to Glasgow and solve this case and get back.”

“Yes Tyler,”

“See you soon, I love you.”

“Love you too,”

***

Peter spent the next few hours reading up on the case, he had informed his DCI he would take the case, it had been a while since he had left Glasgow to come to London.

***

Rose was busy with dinner when Peter came home.

“Mmm something smells nice” he announced as he closed the door and hung his blue overcoat up, he then followed his nose to the kitchen

“It’s just a curry.”

“Mmm no, that’s not it.” Peter placed his arms on Rose’s waist and leant in close. “There it is” he nuzzled into her neck

“Peter” Rose murmured.

“Rose.”

Then she turned and kissed him, he ran his hands through her hair.

Rose broke the kiss and turned back to the cooker.

Peter got the plates out, Rose dished up the curry with some rice and poppadum’s.

“So, when do you go?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Right, I have packed you a case.”

“What would I do without you?”

“I dread to think” 

They finished their meal, Peter told her it was a suspected murder case, and that it was a woman they were looking for, that was all he could say

“Well, don’t forget if you need help Jake, Sam, John and Martha will be ready to help.”

“I know” 

***

Rose didn’t sleep to good that night, she had strange dreams, her back was killing her, she had read her pregnancy books, she was a little worried, but she would pop to the Doctor’s after Peter had left, she didn’t want to worry him.

They got up and ready, Peter sulked around a bit, he didn’t really want to leave Rose, but he knew if he passed up on this he would be in trouble.

Rose walked Peter to the door; she felt the tears welling up. “Drive carefully Peter, ring me when you get there.”

Peter nodded. Then he leant in and kissed her, “I love you Rose.”

“I love you too Peter.”

Then he picked up his case and left.

Rose arrived at the Doctor’s 20 minutes later, she was led to a small room and was given the once over, movement of the baby, heartbeat of the baby, all the usual. Rose told the Doctor about the back pain.

The Doctor then looked at her blood pressure, “That is a little higher than I would like it to be Miss Tyler”

Rose looked at her.

“Do you have anyone who is looking after you?”

“My fiancé but he is out of town at the moment, I could ask my Mum.”

“Do please, I don’t want you on your own, you need complete bed rest, I will come out to the house in the morning to check on you.”

Rose felt her heart beat race, why would she want to come to the house. “Doctor is it bad?”

“Not too bad, if it gets any higher I will have to admit you and monitor you.”

“Ok, I will ring my Mum now.”

**

Peter had called at the station to pick up Frank and collect the rest of the files, they were taking the Zeppelin to Glasgow that would only be a 45-minute flight, and Peter hated them with vengeance,

***

Jackie was sitting with Pete at TW HQ when her mobile went off.

“Hi sweetheart”

“Mum, don’t panic or worry but I am at the Doctor’s”

“What is it Rose? Is it the baby?” Pete looked at his wife.

“My blood pressure is up a little and they want someone to stay with me, as you know Peter is on his way to Glasgow.”

“Rose, you should tell him you know.”

“Mum, I just need bed rest, it will go down and I won’t need to worry Peter, he didn’t want to go in the first place Mum, but he needs to get back out there you know, do what he does best.”

“I know sweetheart, listen me and your Dad will come and pick you up, then Dad can drop me at yours and I will look after you just like I used to.”

“Thanks Mum.”

***

Peter stepped out of the patrol car that had been sent to pick them up, he stood looking at his old station, he felt a bit apprehensive about going back in there, and he had hated being here

He ran his hand through his hair, took a deep breath and headed into the station. He could hear his old DCI shouting at someone in his office, he knew he was in a foul mood and now he had to face him.

The young DC stepped out and past Peter. Peter then knocked on the door. “Come in”  
Peter pushed the door to.

“Ah Carlisle, never thought I would have you back in here.”

“Me neither sir, but I believe we were requested.” 

“I asked for the best and they send you, Ha!”

“Well sir, you have been sent the best.” Peter gave his DCI a look

“See you grew some balls down in London then.”

“Aye, I did that, now if you will excuse me, I have a murder scene to get to.” Peter turned on his heels and headed out the door.

***

6 days had gone by, Rose was being driven mad by her mum, she had told her that she was staying put until Peter came back.

The Doctor had been out twice and Rose’s blood pressure had gone down.

Peter had rang twice a day, Rose didn’t say anything. Peter had found some new evidence and when he had rang that morning he was sure they were on to the woman.

Rose was over the moon Peter could be home by tomorrow at the earliest.

****

Peter was sat in the car; they had followed the tip off and saw the woman entering a house. Peter was wearing a vest this time, he wasn’t taking any chances. Then he gave the signal and they entered the house.

Peter stood face to face with the woman, and stood staring down the barrel of a gun, he felt his heartbeat quicken, he caught his breath, then he took hold of himself, he couldn’t and wouldn’t panic. “Listen, you don’t want to add the murder of a scruffy old Detective to your list do you.” Peter held his hands up, he didn’t move he just stood where he was, his men where doubling round the back, he knew he had to keep her focused on him.

“Who says I don’t, that bastard got what he deserved after what he put me through.” The woman was shaking and crying. Peter held himself together. He saw the movement of Frank out of the corner of his eye; Peter gave a little shake off his head.

“Listen he probably did deserve it, but listen running isn’t going to help, neither is shooting me, just drop the gun, you really want to be on the run in your condition.” Pete pointed to her tummy.

“How did you know?”

“Got one on the way myself, recognise the glow of an expectant mother, come on lets end this now eh?”

The woman looked at Peter then placed a hand on her tummy then she let the gun drop. Peter then gestured for Frank to move in.

Peter then leant back against the wall. One of the uniformed coppers took the woman into custody.

“You ok Carlisle?”

“Yeah,”

“I thought you were gonna have a panic attack or summit for a minute there”

“For a second so did I, but shook it off, let’s go get the reports written up and we can get back home to our lovers.” Peter winked

“What do you mean?”

“Come on, I saw the way you and Sam looked at each other, you have so been going out with her for what 3 months now.”

“How the hell, no one knows.”

“They don’t call me a Detective for nothing Johnson.” Peter gave him a playful wink and headed for the car.

****

Rose got the phone call from Peter saying he would be back in 2 hours, they had found the woman they were looking for, he just had to call into the met on the way back and then he was home for the weekend.

Rose looked at her mum. “I will go when he comes in the door Rose and not a second sooner”

“Ok Mum.”

“You better tell him Rose.”

“I will.”

Peter just about knocked Jackie over with the hug he gave her, “Didn’t expect you to be here, nice to see you though.”

“Well, I am off now, look after her Peter.” Jackie picked up a small case. 

“What did I miss? How long you been here?”

“Since 2 hours after you left, ask Rose, if she doesn’t say ring me and I will.” Jackie gave Peter a kiss on the cheek and left.

Peter placed his keys on the small table and walked into the living room. Rose was lying on the couch with a blanket over her legs. He went over, leant in, and kissed her on the head.

“Hello stranger.”

“Hi.”

“So, why was your Mum here for almost a week?”

“Well,” Rose told Peter,

“You should have told me”

“I know, but it was nothing and would they have caught the woman without you?”

“Rose anyone could of picked up on that”

“Could they?”

“Ok, your right, but if it happens again you tell me, no matter what?”

“Deal.”

“Good, now come here.” Peter hugged her.

***

Rose woke up; the sun was just breaking through the clouds. Rose looked at Peter lying on his front, his hair all over. She smiled, she loved him so much. Then she had to use the bathroom, she slid out from the bed and did what she needed to do. Rose placed her hand on her bump, the baby moved, but not a vigorously as it normally did “Not much room for you eh little one.” Rose patted her tummy then she headed back to bed.

Peter had moved, whenever she got out of bed Peter took over it all. Rose sat on the bed and pushed Peter’s arm. Then the pain hit her hard, she screamed out.

Peter jumped up, “What is it?”

Rose clutched at her tummy. “Peter.” then another wave of pain hit. “Oh God Peter it hurts.”

“Ok Rose, let’s get you to the hospital.”

Rose nodded, then she stood up and felt a warm trickle down her legs, she looked at Peter then it went black.

****

Peter was sat in the relative’s room, waiting for Pete and Jackie, he wasn’t Rose’s next of kin yet, Jackie was. He didn’t have a clue what was going on, then it hit him, the warning the Doctor had told him about, he said Rose needed him strong, god were they going to lose the baby, Rose oh god not both of them. Peter put his head in his hands and cried.

Jackie found him like that 10 minutes later. “Peter”

Peter looked at her, “Jackie what the hell is going on?”

“The placenta ruptured, she lost a lot of blood, and they needed permission to operate.”

“Jackie are they both…” Peter couldn’t finish the sentence.

“Pete is just finding that out.”

Then Pete came in.

“Well?” Jackie sat next to Peter and held his hand.

“They have delivered the baby, it’s in the neonatal unit at the moment, and they are currently operating on Rose.”

“Is she, are they” Peter just sat there.

“They are giving her an op that’s all they said Peter, it is the only way they can stop the bleed.”

“Will she be ok?”

“Yeah, they are giving her a blood transfusion and she should be out of theatre soon. Would you like to go see your daughter?”

“Daughter?”

“Yes, she is fine, just needs a little help with her breathing, but you can go see her.”

Peter got up and followed Pete, he pointed to a nurse who took him to the neonatal unit.

***

Peter was taken in a small room, and then he saw the little baby in the incubator.

“It’s just a precaution,” the nurse checked over everything. 

“Erm, what do I do?”

“Whatever feels natural, she will know your voice.”

Peter walked closer to the incubator; he looked down at the little baby, “What does she weigh?”

“5lb 2 ounces, which isn’t a bad weight for being 2 months early. You can open the small door here and touch her; it will do her good to feel you.”

“Erm I ...”

“Like I said do what feels natural” the nurse left and Peter stood next to his daughter.

“Hello wee girl, its daddy, your mummy isn’t too well at the moment but she will be so happy to see you.” 

Peter looked down at her, she was the image of Rose, “You’re gonna be a little heartbreaker like your mum you are, I can tell” Peter then opened the door and stroked her hand, she grasped onto his finger. “I won’t let anything happen to you or your mum”

****

Jackie and Pete came in, Jackie broke into tears. 

“Jackie do you have your digital camera on you?”

She nodded. Then fished into her bag and got it “What for?”

“Well, they won’t be able to move Rose for a little while; I want to show her our daughter.” Jackie handed Peter the camera

The nurse came in “You want to hold her to get a good one?”

“Really, I thought she had to stay in there?”

“She can come out for 5 or 10 minutes, it just the oxygen tube needs to stay in. other than that she is ok.”

The nurse took the baby out and Peter sat down as she was laid in his arms, the nurse took the small hat off to sort the tube out. She had a head full of chestnut brown hair.

“She looks like Rose but has your hair Peter” Pete smiled then he started to take some pictures.

“Erm how long will she have to stay in here?”

“That depends on her, we will check her after 24 hours, she is breathing on her own, and if everything else is ok we will move her up to her mum in 48 hours.”

“Ok, erm I should put her back”

The nurse did, then Peter kissed his finger and placed it on her heart and left. 

Jackie, Pete and Peter were sat in the relative’s room. The Doctor then came in. “Mr and Mrs Tyler I need to talk to you, could your friend leave?”

“No, this is her fiancé, the father of the baby.”

“Ok in that case, we have stopped the bleeding but we had to give her a hysterectomy, she would have died if we didn’t, she is in recovery, she will be moved to the private room you requested soon, I am sorry, she has been told, she I anxious to see you.” 

“I can imagine” Pete said

“If you follow me.”

Peter hung back when they reached the recovery room, “Jackie you and Pete go in, I will wait in the room for her ok?”

“Peter you ok?”

“Yeah, just a lot to take in you know?”

Pete nodded.

***

Rose looked across as the door opened; she saw her Mum and Dad, but no Peter. She wanted him, she needed him to hold her, and she felt so lost. “Mum, where is…,”

“They just told him sweetheart, he is in your room waiting, now hush”

“Mum, is she …,”

“She is fine, in fact she had a cuddle off her Daddy before, and Peter has some pictures to show you,”

“Can I see him now?”

“Rose are you ok?”

“Yes and no Mum, I know I can’t have any more babies, but I want to see Peter and the baby I have.”

The nurse nodded as they wheeled Rose out and towards her room.

“We should go now Jacks, those two need time,”

***

Peter was stood gazing out the window when they wheeled Rose in, as soon as they left Rose looked at him and the floodgates opened. 

“I am so sorry Peter.”

Peter was by her side in 2 steps “What you sorry for?”

“For what happened.”

“Rose it’s not like you planned it is it?”

“Well no, but I can’t give you any more children Peter, I will understand if you want to go.”

“Go, Rose I never expected to have kids, not after my first marriage and Nat, then I was lucky enough to meet you and now I have a gorgeous wife and daughter, Rose its more than I could ever wish for.”

“You sure?”

“Rose it’s you I’m worried about, you have just been through hell.”

“I was worried about you, I wanted to have a baby, and I know some people don’t get the chance to do it.”

“I know one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“She is gonna be just like you.”

“What makes you say that?”

“She looks like you, but has my hair.” Peter took the camera out and showed Rose the pictures.

*******

**6 MONTHS LATER**

“Peter where is Susie’s Giraffe?”

“It’s under the pillow.” Peter yelled back, he took the bottle through into the bedroom.

Rose was tucking her in; she had her hand grasped on the giraffe. She looked up at them with those big chocolate brown eyes.

“You know what Peter, you were right.”

“About what?” Peter placed the bottle in his little girl’s mouth.

“She is going to be a handful, with my looks, your brains no one stands a chance.” 

They both laughed as they watched their daughter fall asleep.

**_To Be Concluded in Peter and Rose_ **


End file.
